Run from Forever
by ActualTwilight
Summary: Bella goes for a walk late at night when Victoria finds her. Bella gets bitten but Edward thinks she's dead. What happens when they meet again, ten years later? Will Edward be to late to save Bella? Please R
1. The End of the Beginning

(BPOV)

I sighed and kicked a rock across the path.

_How long does it take to go hunting? _I thought bitterly. I had been bored out of my mind for the last three days with all of the Cullens gone hunting. Jacob still wasn't answering my phone calls, and Charlie wouldn't let me out of the house except for school and work, and he wouldn't let Edward in either. Not like Edward listened to those rules…

I sighed again, starting to regret sneaking outside. I couldn't sleep, and it was a nice night to go for a walk, if you didn't include the slight rain.

It took me a moment to realize that it was eerily silent in the forest. I froze, noticing to late the red eyes that were hidden among the trees.

"My my. This is going to be so much easier than I imagined." Victoria sneered as she stepped out from behind the trees. I searched for some way to escape, but there was none. "You can't escape this time human. And no one will come to save you." She said, crouching down as her lips curled over her teeth. "Now time for my revenge." And she pounced, and I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and I screamed out in pain, smelling the blood that was rushing out of me.

I don't know how long I lay there, screaming as she tore at my limbs. But she stopped, and I recalled her saying something that it would hurt Edward more if she left me here…

Another timeless eternity passed, and I felt my heart stop, but I was still in pain. I couldn't move or breathe, and I pretty much looked dead. I could still hear everything, but I usually blocked it out because the pain was slowly taking over. This wasn't right; I was supposed to be a vampire when my heart stopped. I knew that it hadn't been three days yet, even though I had no sense of time. My stream of thoughts stopped when another wave of pain racked through my body.

(EPOV)

I raced through the forest, already knowing that I would be too late. I needed to try anyways, I needed to save her. I skidded to a halt when I saw her, mangled, broken and covered in blood on the forest floor. She was dead, paler then I had ever seen her. I fell to my knees and felt the grief take me over, and I would have been sobbing if I could. Then another emotion hit me; anger. Victoria had done this. And she would pay. I got up and set out to get revenge. Revenge for what she had torn away from me right as it was in my grasp again.

(BPOV)

Finally the pain stopped. Finally I could move again. I opened my eyes and was surprised how clear everything was. I stood up and didn't trip or fall over. Another miracle. I saw a mouse skittering through the brush several meters away, and could literally see every stand of fur. Then it hit me. I was a vampire. I collapsed back onto the ground. This was not how I had imagined it. Where was Edward?

I remembered then. When my heart stopped, and I was somehow not…alive, or dead, he had come. He thought Victoria had killed me. And now he had set off to find her. To destroy her. I shook my head. I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. No one in their right mind would go after Victoria, not unless they wanted to die. Or they wanted revenge for something that she had torn away from them. As she had. She had torn Edward away from me, right as I had gotten him back. I whimpered a little, then decided that it was useless sitting here. I needed to find someone, anyone, who could help me find him.

But would anyone help me? Probably not. I was a vampire now, so I couldn't go to Jacob. Charlie wouldn't understand. I couldn't go back home, not anymore. I was a monster now, a threat to everyone and everything that got close to me. So I did the only thing that seemed logical, I ran. I ran far away, deeper and deeper into the woods, so that no one would ever find me again.

_A/n: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me what you think! I won't continue if you don't want me too...so please review!  
Lily_


	2. Carra

_10 years later…_

I looked in the mirror, studying my reflection sadly, looking at the long chocolate brown hair that tumbled down my back and framed my face. I had perfect features now, the angled eyes, the long legs, the curves in just the right places, and I was so pale that I could pass for an albino. But I wasn't that lucky, I was a vampire. My eyes were pitch black, and I frowned.

"Guess I need to go hunting." I muttered. I slipped down the stairs of my small house silently, walking through the door without making a sound. As soon as I was outside I felt better, and I breathed the cold air in gratefully. I was like a caged animal when I was inside, I hated it so much. I would much rather live outside. I looked at the huge, ancient trees that surrounded the house, getting smaller and smaller until they stopped at the tree line. The mountains bordered the endless blue Alaskan sky.

I shook my head; I knew I couldn't do that. I dashed through the forest silently, leaving no trace that I had been there. I let my senses take over, and I sensed many animals lingering at the edge of my sight. A herd of caribou were a few miles off, they wouldn't do. They didn't taste all that great. A bear was lumbering along of to the west, but she had cubs. I couldn't do that; I may be a vampire but I wasn't that cruel. Finally I found something, there was a lone wolf trotting through the forest a few miles off. I smirked and shot off, stopping when I was only a few meters off. I crouched, and the wind shifted, alerting the wolf to my presence. He growled, and I snarled at him before pouncing. I felt the blood rush into my mouth, and I immediately felt better. I quickly buried the carcass and left.

I ran back home, my eyes a soft golden colour after my meal. I sat around for a while, trying to pay attention to the program on TV, but I had no luck there. You get rather bored of the same sitcom episodes; I had seen this particular one ten times before. I sighed and got into my car, a silver Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster, and drove to town.

I had to admit that the drive was nice, you could see how beautiful everything was without houses and buildings blocking the landscape. I still couldn't remember why I had hated driving so fast, I loved it now. I smiled slightly and hit the gas pedal again.

"Hey Carra." I greeted the blonde who was reading a thick book, her feet on the desk. She looked up, black eyes shining. She was almost as tall as me and had ten times the amount of energy.

"Hey Isi!" She said, swinging her legs off the desk. "Haven't seen you in a while!" She said happily, pulling out a chair for me to sit on. "How was hunting?"

"Found a lone wolf, which is pretty rare in my area. And didn't I tell you that you don't have to call me Isi?" I replied.

"I know. But Bella is sort of…plain. And it reminds you of your old life." She pointed out, and I hung my head sadly. _Stupid memories. _I muttered inside my head.

"Yes it does." Carra leaned over and hugged me, and I didn't pull away like I usually did. For some reason it hurt more than usual for me to think about my old family and life, which had come to my mind more and more often the past few months. "In two days I'll have been a vampire for ten years." I stated randomly, trying to force thoughts of them out of my overflowing stream of thought.

"Really? I've been a vampire for twenty." She said, a grin spreading over her perfect face, and her unnaturally white teeth were revealed. "Told you that I was older. So now I get to take you shopping!" I groaned. I may have left two shopaholic vampires behind, but now I had a new one. "You promised, remember." I sighed in defeat and followed her out to my car. Carra was chattering for the whole half hour that we were driving, while I tried unsuccessfully to keep myself from having a mental breakdown.

_A/N:  
Here it is, chapter two:D People asked for more detail, so I hope I have enough! Please review, and thanks to all the people who have. I am currently editing chapter three...  
Lily_


	3. Dresses and Discoveries

"And where exactly do you accept me to where a dress?" I asked Cara through the dressing room door, examining the black low cut dress she had chucked over the door. It was a spaghetti strap dress which was virtually backless and only went to my knees.

"To parties, and on dates, and-" I never found out what she was going to say because I cut her off right there, and I felt my sanity snap.

"DATES?" I roared, throwing open the door. "You of ALL PEOPLE should know that I will NEVER be able to date AGAIN!" I yelled at her, fuming with pent up anger. Luckily no one else was in this part of the store, so I didn't get any funny looks. I knew if I did, I would have the police after me for murder.

"Oh Isi, I'm so sorry. I forgot. But at some point you'll need to get over him. I know it's not in your nature to forget something like that, but it's also not in your nature to be solitary for the rest of eternity!" Carra pleaded. I knew she was right, but I wouldn't accept it. I couldn't accept it. It was impossible. There was absolutely no way that I would be able to love anyone or anything with my shredded heart.

"It's okay Carra. Let's just put it this way, I'm broken beyond repair. And I probably will be forever." I told her sadly.

"Oh Isi!" She cried, hugging me. "If I ever see him I am going to give him a piece of my mind." She snarled, eyes flashing. "I'll make sure that he never forgets what he did to you."

**Later**

I heard a yelp of surprise, and I dashed through the trees, looking for Carra. I skidded to a halt when I saw a familiar blonde vampire crouched down, getting ready to pounce. Carra was desperately trying to change the illusion that she used often, the illusion that made her look like a wolf to most. A snarl escaped me, and my arm snapped up, and the vampiress was yanked into the air, a shocked expression on her face.

I stepped out of the trees shelter, eyes blazing. She wriggled around, trying to free herself from the invisible forces that held her. My lips curled back and I smirked. She was completely powerless now.

"Don't you dare try and hurt my friend." I snarled, flinging her several miles across the forces with a flick of my wrist. I hoped desperately that the vampiress hadn't recognized me. Carra, now back in her normal form, got back up onto her feet, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that power of yours at times like this." She thanked me as my knees shook and I sunk down onto the forest floor. Her expression changed. "Isi? What's wrong?"

I looked up at her, knowing that my features showed the pain I felt. "That was his sister. That was Rosalie." Carra's eyes grew wide with shock as what I said sunk in. "They're here."

_A/n:  
Hope you like this chapter! I know it's short...but I'm submitting the next chapter today too. : D Please review!  
Lily_


	4. Found

(Rosalie's POV)

I looked down at the beautiful vampire girl that stood on the ground in front of me, black eyes flashing. Her brown hair snapped in the wind, and I was positive that I had seen her before. Why didn't I remember her?

Then I was being flung through the air, and there was a loud crack as I hit a thick pine tree, which promptly cracked. I just sat on the ground, dazed, as Emmett rushed through the trees towards me.

"Rose! Are you ok?" He asked, worried, as he knelt down in front of me. Then it hit me. I knew who the girl was. How in the world was this possible?

"Oh no." I whispered. Emmett's expression grew even more worried. "Bella." Edward. How was he going to react? What would the rest of my family do?

"Rosalie, Bella's dead." Emmett told me sadly. "She died ten years ago, remember?"

"She did die Emmett." I looked up at him, a mixture of confusion, horror, and excitement running through my head. _But not in the way you think she did._

"Edward saw her. She wasn't breathing; her heart wasn't beating anymore Rosalie." Emmett said, starting to get a bit worried. I wanted to tell him that not even Edward was always right, and that he had made a mistake. A probably fatal one at that too.

"I'll explain later. Come on, we need to find Edward." I said, darting off into the forest.

I found him slowly walking along the forest, and I winced in pain every time I saw him. He looked hopeless, dead, lifeless. His eyes never lit up, he never smiled, he hadn't had a moment's happiness since that horrible day ten years ago. He dragged his feet, and looked sightlessly at the horizon. I shuddered as I imagined the pain he must be going through. I tried to remember the last time he had done anything. I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like for me without Emmett. My heart jolted at the thought as Emmett appeared beside me.

"I need you to keep him occupied, I don't want to make another mistake." I whispered in Emmett's ear before setting off to look for Bella.

(BPOV)

I sat on the forest floor, staring at nothing in particular as the memories painfully flooded back, breaking down the walls that I had built around them to keep them out. I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to keep the hole from being torn open even more. I rocked back and forth as Carra tried to comfort me.

"Maybe you should go find them Isi." She said quietly. I just continued to rock back and forth. That was not an option I wanted to take. I just wanted to sit here and die. Or melt into the ground.

"Isi, I can't take this anymore!" She screamed, stomping her foot onto the hard ground. I looked up, surprised and shocked. "Isi, I met you nine years ago, and ever since then you've been winding down. You've become more and more broken with every passing hour. Every time I see you you're worse. More sensitive and hurt every time Isi! You need him. You need to be loved again." I didn't move, shocked by the true words she spoke. "BELLA! Are you even listening to me?" I flinched in pain as she said my name. "See, it's true. Please Bella, do something about this! You can't stand to be in so much pain for much longer." She pleaded. I then found the solution, I'll just do what he almost did.

"You're right Carra." Carra sighed in relief, her aggressive pose relaxing. "I'll go to the Volturi in two days and ask them to kill me." Carra froze, shocked. "You said yourself that I can't take this any longer and you're right. I can't. So I'm doing the only thing I can think of. This is the only thing that can take me out of my misery."

"What about…him?" Carra stuttered.

"Like he cares anymore. In his head I'm gone, since he obviously hasn't come looking for me yet! Because here I am, broken as ever, and he's no where in sight! So why should I stay in a world where there's nothing worth living or dying for?" I scoffed, standing up in one fluid motion only to be knocked off my feet.

"Don't you dare say that Bella. You have absolutely no idea what he's been through." An amazingly beautiful vampire growled, pinning me to a tree.

"Rosalie?" I chocked out, shocked that she was here, and utterly confused about why she was pinning me to a tree.

"Bella, I've never seen him like this! It's even worse then when he left you! And the reason he hasn't come looking for you is because he is absolutely positive that you are dead Bella. Dead! I know that technically you are dead, but dead like you're currently supposed to be deep underground rotting away in a wooden casket! Bella, he is so desperately sad that we literally have to drag him into the forest and stick the prey in front of him before he does anything! He just sits in his room and stares at the wall! That's it Bella!" Rosalie yelled at me. "Please Bella, please help Edward. He needs you, and you obviously need him. Please." She begged. "And if this goes on any longer, you're not the only one who is going to go to the Volturi!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you. I've been betrayed to much to trust anyone anymore. If he really is that miserable, if he really misses me that much, then he's going to have to come to me. I can't go to him. And if he doesn't come in two days, I'm not going to exist anymore." I whispered, running fast and far.

_A/n:  
Looks like poor Bella tis having the mental breakdown...sorta. And don't worry, our favorite male vampire shall come back in the next chapter. : D Please review, as always!  
Lily_


	5. Confession

I winced inwardly as the hot water burned my skin, or seemed to. So I just made the water hotter. I stood in the shower until the water started to cool down slightly, then stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. Usually the water calmed me, but all I wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out. I couldn't do either

I opened the door to the bathroom and quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans before blow-drying my hair. I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a while before stepping out again and walking downstairs.

I stared at the wall for a while before roaring in frustration, letting the door bang open so I could stalk through it without stopping. Once outside I flung a few boulders around, and that didn't give me any satisfaction. I needed to cry, and I knew I couldn't. So with my power I pulled some rain clouds over and let the rain fall on me. I stood there and tilted my head up to the sky, letting the rain hit my face full on.

"Why me?" I screamed at the sky. "Why do I have to be the one, the one that get's to spend the rest of eternity in misery?" I sobbed tearlessly. "Why? What have I done to deserve this?" I sobbed, my whole body shaking from the force of them.

After a while I felt something stop. There was a motion there before, and now there wasn't. My head snapped around, and a figure stood at the edge of the forest. I froze, all my vampire senses alert. I knew that smell…

Suddenly the pain that shot through me was unbearable, and I cried out in pain. I fell to the ground, and whimpered in surprise when I didn't hit it. I was set back on my feet again, and I looked over to see Edward standing there, soaking wet, and as perfect as ever.

But his eyes were still lifeless. Dead. I felt another wave of agony rush through me.

"Oh no. What have I done?" I whispered, taking a step back. I couldn't have caused this much harm. I had left so I wouldn't cause it. "How could I have done this to you?" I whispered, appalled with myself. "So I guess I truly am I a monster now. I destroy everything in my path." Pain flitted across his face. "I am forever sorry for what I have done to you. Now I have to go, I'm going to be late for my flight to Italy." I whispered, legs shaking as I tried to turn. Anger and confusion now flashed across his face as I stumbled through the forest, wading through puddles and I was only stopped when I tripped and landed in a puddle.

"Italy?" His lovely voice snarled as I pushed myself back up.

"There's no point in me existing anymore. I am unloved and broken, hated by everyone and everything, a threat to all that is good. Look, I destroyed you, and I am constantly tearing myself apart from the inside out. I can't live with myself anymore." I growled, and I whirled around and started to walk towards my car.

"You think I hate you." He stated. I stopped and nodded. He suddenly was in front of me and forced me to look at him. "Bella, I will never hate you. How could you ever think that I could? You didn't destroy me; I destroyed myself for not being there. I thought Victoria had killed you Bella. I thought you were dead, and it pained me so much to never see you again. So I died, mentally. But I can not stop loving you Bella. I tried to get over you, but it didn't work. But do you still love me?" I backed away, horrified. Now all hope drained from his face, and it hurt me to see him like that. He shuddered and started to sink to the ground, and another pain of pain crashed against me. So I ran forward, closing the distance between us, and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him back up with me.

"How could you ask such a question? Don't you know that I was mentally altered the first day I set eyes on you?" I whispered into his ear. "You'd think you'd know the answer to that by now Edward." I backed up slowly, finally turning around and walking away, hoping that he would come after me.

"Then how did you think that I could possibly survive without you here?" He whispered, looking at me with pained eyes.

"Pain can change the way you look at things." I muttered, feeling the rain slide down my face like tears. "And a broken heart can kill you."

"What?" Edward stuttered.

"You never came looking for me. What else was I supposed to think? How was I supposed to react to that?" I asked, praying that what Rosalie had said had been correct.

"When I found you your heart had already stopped beating. I thought you were dead Bella. Dead." He whispered painfully.

I turned around and looked at him, his onyx eyes staring at the ground, his body slumped in defeat. Then for some reason my anger flared up suddenly, and I felt the power fill me.

"How could you?" I screamed at him, lashing out with my power, so he was now suspended in midair, a look of pure shock on his lovely face. "How could you think that? Didn't I promise you that I would never leave? Didn't you believe me?" I yelled. "And you. You promised that you wouldn't leave. And yet you did. I was all alone for three painful days! The way I had imagined it was with _you_ there! But I was alone, broken and bleeding, on the forest floor with no one to comfort me! And yet, subconsciously, I forgave you! I will always forgive you Edward, and I will never leave you! So please, believe me Edward! Please!" I pleaded, dropping him to the ground as the power rush faded away. "So please, make your choice now, so that I can know if I need to keep fighting Edward, or if I should just give up. I need to know if this is still worth fighting for." I whispered, shaking in internal pain. "Because right now I'm not sure if it is."

(EPOV)

I looked at Bella, standing there in the rain, broken and hurt.

"Take me back or leave me dying here." She whispered, and at that my dead heart shattered. I rushed forward and picked her up off her feet, hugging her close to me.

"There is no way that I am ever going to leave you to die." I told her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good." She whispered before kissing me. I grinned inwardly and hugged her closer. I was finally whole again.

_A/n;  
Yay! Edward is back!!!! grins So, hope you like the chapter.  
Lily_


	6. Reunion

"Bella, I'm sure that everyone else would love to see you." I told her once again as she sat on the floor, aimlessly picking at the rug. "Please?" I whispered, dazzling her.

"I hate it when you do that." She huffed.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, and she bit her lip before nodding. I grinned and picked her up before running down the stairs.

"Edward!" She laughed. "You know, I'm not clumsy anymore, and I can run just as fast as you can!"

"I bet I'm faster." I challenged, setting her on her feet.

"I bet not." She shot back, dashing off.

I grinned and raced after her, easily dodging the trees and rivers that dotted the valley. Suddenly Bella wasn't there anymore, and I started to panic. I kept running until I reached the house, where I found her sitting on a boulder a few meters into the woods, examining her fingernails with a bored expression on her lovely face. She looked up when she saw me, and her face lit up. She pranced up to me and smirked.

"Told you I was faster." Bella laughed, the sound bouncing off the trees. I smiled and watched her as she suddenly got interested in a squirrel that was chattering in a nearby tree. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Come on. You'll need to see them again at some point. You know they'll create a search party if I don't get home so-" There was a shrill scream and we were promptly attacked by a small black and white shape.

"BELLA!!!" I then recognized Alice, who was hugging Bella as hard as she could.

"Alice, I think you just might-" I started to say when I was interrupted once more.

"HEY LOOK EVERYONE! BELLA'S BACK!" Bella was then tackled by Emmett, who was grinning madly.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Rosalie yelled at Emmett, whacking him upside the head.

"AND SHE'S DEAD!" Jasper said excitedly, and I gaped at him. I hadn't seen him this excited in a long time. About seventy-five years actually.

"OhmygoshBellaI'msohappyyou'reback!Wemustgoshoppingassoonaspossible!Howabouttomorowisthatokwithyou?I'msohappyyou'rebackI'llneverletyouleaveagain!" Alice squealed, throwing her arms around a startled Bella once again.

"Alice, I think you're scaring her." I turned to see Carlisle and Esme walk up to us, with Esme beaming.

"Oh Bella, it's so nice to see you again. Welcome back." Esme said, giving Bella a gentle hug.

"Thanks. It's nice to see all of you again." Bella replied shakily, still rather shocked by the reception.

"Come on, let us go inside." Carlisle said, and I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as Alice skipped backwards in front of us, still chattering away.

_Edward, it's nice to see you happy again. _Jasper thought, and I knew that he was happy that I wasn't in my depressed zombie mode as I had been for the last decade. I smiled at him, and by now Bella had relaxed some and was telling Alice that yes, she had been shopping this month, and that was more than enough for her.

_Dang. Hey Edward, do you think you could convince Bella-_ Alice started to think, but I stopped her.

"No Alice." She pouted and Bella looked up at me curiously. "She wanted me to convince you to go shopping with her." Bella smiled and followed the rest of my family through the door.

(BPOV)

I spent the next day telling them what had happened to me in the last ten years, remembering. So many emotions were rushing through me right now, pain, happiness, sadness, love, and many more I couldn't identify. I felt sorry for Jasper, who had to feel all of them. I gave him a timid smile and continued.

"Then I came here and got tackled by Alice." I finished.

"Would you mind showing us your power Bella?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and silently lifted a knife that I had seen earlier in the kitchen, letting it float towards me. I plucked it out of the air and handed it to Carlisle.

"I can lift heavier things too…but that was just the first thing I thought of." I apologized, sending the knife back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, but I need to go now. There's something I need to take care of…" I excused myself and ran out the door and dashed through the snow covered trees to Carra's apartment where I burst in.

"Bella!" She said, obviously surprised. "Bella, are you alright?" I nodded, and Carra looked at me quizzically.

"He's back. They're back. He loves me." I beamed, spinning around in circles as I laughed, really laughed. Carra grinned.

"So you're happy again?" She asked.

"I'm happy again." I confirmed. "Oh, and by the way, I am too faster than you are…I run faster when I'm in a good mood." I grinned and ran off, beating Carra to the clearing near my house by a whole minute.

"This is probably the only thing I don't like about you being happy again…" Carra muttered. I grinned at her and spun around in circles. "So…when do I get to meet your elusive boyfriend?"

"Whenever he shows up when you are here you can." I replied, jumping up and landing on a tree branch several meters up. I hung upside down for a while, watching Carra from my new angle. "So…how is your life?"

"Better, now that you are happy. But now that he is back now, then I'll be lonely. I mean, who will I go shopping with?" Carra sighed.

"Oh…I have a few ideas…" I trailed off. I was sure that Alice would be more than happy to go shopping with Carra…

There was a low growl, and I opened my eyes to see a pure white wolf crouched down on the ground, teeth bared, ears pinned back onto her head.

"Carra?" I said gently. "Is everything alright?" I landed silently beside her, searching the woods for something that wasn't there.

"Vampires." She hissed. "Two of them, coming this way." They had to be someone she didn't know, she wasn't usually this edgy. The next allusion she cast made her a snow leopard, and huge one at that.

"Carra, calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine-" Just then the two vampires appeared.

_A/N:  
Ooo, a cliffie! Aren't I mean? XD Anyways, sorry it took so long to update... Hope you like the chapter. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, ect. I promise that I'll try and update soon...  
Lily_


	7. Introductions

Carra snarled and pounced, and it took me less than a second to realize who the vampires were, and I quickly called upon my power and pulled Carra back, so now she was wriggling in mid-air.

"CARRLANE AMANDA LEWIS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I roared, shaking with anger as Carra froze, shocked by my sudden outburst. "Hurt them and you will be very sorry." I snarled, my voice filled with venom.

"You know them? Why didn't you tell me?" Carra asked while she started to struggle, dispelling the illusion.

"Of course I know them! And I would have tried to tell you if you didn't try to attack them!" I snapped. "I just got them back Carra. There is no way that I could loose them again." I said, softer this time. I let Carra down and rushed over to Edward, who was looking rather surprised, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I tried to calm myself, tried not to attack anything. Alice just skipped over to Carra and stuck her hand out to her.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen!" She chirped, waiting for Carra to take her hand. "You like going by Carra don't you?" Carra looked at Alice nervously, then shook her hand.

"Yes. How do you know that?" Carra asked timidly.

"I can see the future. So I already knew the outcome of this. I forgot to tell Edward though…sorry." She pointed at Edward, who was currently comforting me.

"Sorry for almost attacking you. Guess my instincts just go the better of me. And Bella was just happy again, and I didn't want her to get hurt and become unhappy again. I really am sorry, could you please forgive me?" Carra said quietly, her eyes pleading. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you Bella. I should have known better." I pulled away from Edward and walked over to Carra.

"It was partially my fault. And you should know by now that I'll forgive you for just about everything." I told her.

"And I forgive you too." Alice piped up. "It was just an accident." Alice turned to me. "So, are you going to introduce Edward or am I going to have to do it?" If I still would have been human I would have been bright red.

"Carra, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Carra, a friend I made a year or two after I was changed." I told her.

"So you are the reason that Bella is happy again?" Carra asked, and Edward nodded. Carra squealed and hugged him. "Thank you so much for coming back!" I coughed. "And I think I'll let you have your boyfriend back now…"

"Thanks." I smiled, leaning against Edward. He suddenly laughed, and I looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"Carra is just like Alice. She's wondering if you'll go shopping with her." He laughed, and I smiled at Carra.

"No thanks, but I'm sure Alice would love too."

"I would! Have you seen that new store that opened a few weeks ago? I've wanted to go see if they have any nice shoes!" Alice grinned.

"Me too! Let's go see if they do…" And so Carra and Alice rushed off to get Alice's car, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Interesting friend you have there." Edward whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ya, she's one of a kind." I said.

"Well, that's one way that you could put it." Edward chuckled. He turned me around I looked up at him curiously. "So…do you have a house, or do you live with Carra?" He asked, eyes sparkling. "Or, do you perhaps," He gave a dramatic pause. "live outside? Under a tree?" I glared at him.

"Yes Edward. I live under this pine tree. Recently it got infested by squirrels though, and every time I think I've ate them all more come!" I said sarcastically.

"Ah, I see. So, now where is this house of yours?"

I broke into a smile and ran off through the trees, pulling Edward along with me. We stopped in front of my small dark green house, the pine trees casting a shadow over it. My silver Aston Martin was gleaming in the open garage, and a squirrel darted out of a nearby tree.

"Here it is." I said, turning around to face him. "Where I've been living for the last decade or so."

"It suits you." Edward replied, walking over to the door. "May I?" I nodded and let him inside.

We walked into the living room, where a red leather sofa sat in front of a plasma television, a small coffee table in front of that, where a newspaper lay crumpled. I made it fly across the room and into the trash can.

"Sorry for the mess. I haven't cleaned in a while…" I trailed off. I had been too depressed to do anything. Edward seemed to understand and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Victoria's." I snarled at her name. "That stupid-"

"Shhh. Bella, she's dead now. She isn't going to be able to do anymore harm now." Edward cut me off, putting a finger to my lips. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for that."

"You know that I could never live with myself if she was still alive." The crooked smile I loved flashed across his face at the irony of the statement.

"Yes, I do know. So it's good that she can't bother us anymore. She always was such a nuisance." I wrinkled my nose. Edward chuckled. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You look cute when you do that." He said, kissing my nose.

"Is that a compliment? Because if it's not…" I jumped back, crouching and snarling playfully. "I might just have to tackle you."

* * *

_A/N;  
So, what do you think?  
But YAY! I **finally** submitted a new chapter. : D Sorry it took so long. But I hope you like it.  
Lily_


	8. Before the Battle

After chasing each other around the house for a while we collapsed laughing on the roof. How we got there in the first place I don't remember, but I hadn't had that much fun in ages. I randomly burst out laughing, and Edward looked at me confused.

"What is so funny?" He asked as I continued to giggle insanely.

"I was just thinking, and I saw a squirrel jump from a tree branch over there, and then I thought; 'What would happen if you would try to turn a squirrel into a vampire?' And for some reason, that strikes me as really funny!" I giggled. Edward looked at me funny. After I calmed down, I stared at the sky. "I need help."

"I don't think so. You just have a…creative imagination." He chuckled, putting one arm around my shoulder.

"Well, that's one way to put it."

* * *

"So there shouldn't be a war?" I asked, trying to process the information that Carlisle had just told me.

"Yes, there shouldn't be one, and it isn't very likely that there will be a war. Probably only about a two percent chance." I relaxed, and Edward squeezed my hand tighter.

"I don't want for any of you to be hurt for something that is my fault. If they do want to fight, I'll go alone." I decided. I knew I couldn't live with myself if any of my family was hurt because of what had happened.

"Bella, we aren't going to let you go fight a pack of werewolves by yourself. You're family, and we will stay with you, and we will fight for you." Alice growled at me. "There is no way that I'm going to let you go fight a bunch of _dogs_ by yourself. It's suicide!"

"She's right, we'll all help." Esme said kindly, putting a hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"I've been waiting for a good reason to fight those mutts." Emmett grinned.

"And I won't let anything hurt you." Edward whispered in my ear.

_

* * *

_

_One week later_

"So now that we are all here-" I heard a small gasp beside me, and I turned to see Edward, a shocked expression on his face, shaking his head quickly.

"No. It can't. It just-" He started.

"I'm sorry Edward. But the war has begun." Carlisle finished. I felt my eyes widen.

"But why? How can the treaty be broken when you aren't even near Forks?" I stuttered.

"The werewolves just found out that you aren't actually dead Bella. Now we have to go back. We need to fight, even if we had nothing to do with your transformation." Carlisle said solemnly.

"Then lets go beat up some werewolves." Emmett said quietly, and I got up slowly when Alice tapped me on the shoulder.

"By the way, Carra is coming. She wants to make sure that she can beat up some of the werewolves that didn't do their job." Alice grinned, and just at that moment Carra strode in.

"Thank you. All of you, for doing this." I looked around, smiling a little. "Now, are we leaving now or later?"

"Now." Carlisle said, and everyone agreed. I had the door burst open and we ran off into the night, the door closing behind us.

I purposely ran slower so that everyone could keep up with me, and Edward smiled at me as I did a back flip. I grinned back, then silently challenged him to a race, and we dashed off in front of the rest of our family, waiting on the outskirts of Washington, not daring to go any farther for the fear of being attacked by attacked by a pack of angry werewolves. As soon as we were all there we agreed to go into the forest all at once, where I knew the werewolves would be waiting about fifty or so miles in. I could faintly smell them, and they smelled repulsive. Just about as we were about to go to battle, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. "And don't you dare die on me." I said sternly.

"As long as you don't." He responded, kissing me just like he had before he had left.

"We will make it through this." I swore. "I will do anything. I will make sure of it." I said defiantly. "We will make it through this Edward. We will." I looked at him and his eyes shown with love and defiance.

"For you." He whispered, and then we heard it, the rumble of the approaching wolves.

"The time has come, now we must fight." Carlisle said, and we set off to face our enemies.

* * *

_A/N;  
Wow...another chapter! Le gasp! The story took a sudden turn...but most people don't want to read a really long story where there is no plot line. Cause those are boring. :P  
I will post the next chapter either today or tomorow. :D Enjoy!  
Lily_


	9. Broken Hearts and Fights

We stepped into the valley to face the werewolves, where they stood, still human, some of them trying harder to control themselves then others. There was a snarl from our side, and I glanced over to see Carra as the large snow leopard that she had been the day I had met her. A low growl was coming from Bella, her eyes black with anger. She smirked as she saw one of the boys stiffen, and held her head higher in an obvious defiance.

_Is that Bella? Wow, I didn't think she could get any prettier, but WOW. _I heard one of the boys think, and my fists clenched as more thoughts that he should NOT be thinking about MY Bella ran through his head. A low and threatening growl escaped me. _But she's a vampire. The enemy. And she still doesn't love you. _Then images flashed through his head, and I roared angrily, crouching down and pouncing.

The boys exploded into wolves, and growls came from both sides as we attacked. I went for the rusty brown wolf, knocking him backwards and into the trees. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Jasper go for the big black wolf, but before I could see anything else I was thrown up into the air, landing on the ground with a crash. The wolf came at me again and I tore at his shoulder with my teeth, then felt pain rip through my torso as his claws raked through me. He picked me up and threw me at a cliff wall, where I crumbled to the ground, a boulder pinning my legs to the ground. There was a loud snarl and a crash as the wolf came flying through the air, colliding with a tree and snapping it in half. I vaguely saw Emmett running back off to fight the black werewolf, and I had to remember to thank him. The wolf struggled to get up, then bounded over to me, eyes blazing. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. The injury weakened me, and it didn't help that a boulder also pinned me to the ground.

"Stop." A beautiful voice rang through the air, and he stopped to see Bella approaching. "Jacob, you don't need to do this. If you want to be with me, you just need to ask." She said, and I felt my eyes widen. She pushed him back against the wall with her power, then walked towards him slowly. "No need to beat up others."

"You never gave me a chance. Just as we got closer you refused to see me! Then you got me even more grounded, so I couldn't see anyone! How was I supposed to tell you how I felt if you refused to return my phone calls and I wasn't allowed out of the house? Tell me that Jacob!" Jacob was human again by now, and had a rather confused and dazed look on his face.

"So you're mad at me?" He whispered.

"No, of course not! It was a mistake, I forgive you!" She said cheerily. "Now about this extremely stupid war we have going on…" She stepped closer. "How about we run away? Leave the rest of them to finish each other off, and we will never be bothered again. What do you think?" My heart started to break. She had lied to me!

"But what about him?" He motioned to me, and she glanced over my way, and her eyes were flat, dark, frozen, emotionless. A pang of guilt rang through me, it was the same way I looked when I had left.

"What about him?" She replied, turning back to Jacob, stepping closer. "Did he hurt you?"

"Well, uh- sorta." The cut on his shoulder was almost completely healed.

"And did you do that? Halfway tear him to shreds?" Bella said quietly.

"Uh-yes." He stuttered. "Do you hate me?"

"Oh no Jacob. I don't hate you." Bella whispered. My heart was just about shredded right now, and all I could feel was pain, and it wasn't from the injury the dog had given me. She stepped even closer, so she was right in his face. "I _loathe _you." She hissed holding him off the ground, smashing him into the rocks. I didn't even lift my head, I knew by now it was probably just an act.

"How COULD you? Just tear him to shreds because he was trying to protect me! You tried to tear me away from him, to have me back, to keep me all to yourself!" There was a loud crack as she threw him against the wall again. "You almost got him taken away from me forever! Then, because you and your STUPID-" CRACK "pack of DOGS didn't do what you promised-" CRACK "Victoria came and bit me, and I was alone for ten years! I almost killed myself because of what YOU" CRACK "did wrong! Because of YOUR mistakes I was broken and in constant pain for ten years! But then HE came back and saved me, just like you did once, or TRIED to, before you started to make me love you! You never got the point did you? You never saw that I loved him with all of my heart and soul? Even when he hurt me, it was for my own good! When you hurt me, it was because YOU didn't want to get hurt! You will never" CRACK "understand that. Never."

"But I thought-" He stammered.

"Shut up! You could have killed him Black. You almost did. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you what you deserve." She hissed her voice soft and dangerous. He just shook with fright, and I could smell the blood that was running down his forehead and back. "Leave, and NEVER come near my family again." She then flung him as hard as she could, using her powers to make him go even farther, into the forest.

Bella ran over to me, kneeling on the forest floor beside me, knocking the boulder off me easily. I looked up at her, and I knew the pain and betrayal was evident in my eyes. Shock ran across her face, and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no. Edward, please tell me you didn't believe me when I told him all that. Please." She begged, her small form crumpling as I didn't respond. "I didn't mean any of it! I promise!" She sobbed, no tears falling. "I am such a horrible monster!" She cried. "How could-how could-" She couldn't finish because she was sobbing so hard. "I'm so sorry Edward! Please please forgive me!" She looked at me with unfocused eyes. "What have I done?" She whispered. "What have I done?" She scrambled up, leaning on a tree for support as I looked at her with pained eyes. "I deserve to die. I don't deserve to be loved anymore, after all the lies that I just had to make you believe to protect you from him. I couldn't let him kill you. I'll understand-" She chocked. "I'll understand if you don't love me anymore."

"Bella, I forgive you." She looked up at me, shocked.

"Why?"

"Because you forgave me after I lied to you to protect you." She flung herself at me, hugging me close.

"Thank you. I love you so much, and nothing, nothing can ever change that." She whispered.

"I love you too Bella. But there is one thing I would like you to do." She looked at me carefully.

"And what would that be?"

"Go beat up some werewolves." I told her, and a smile broke across her beautiful face.

"I'll go do that. And you" She kissed my nose. "need to start healing. Just call if you need me." And with that she was off.

* * *

(BPOV)

I winced as I came to a stop at the edge of the valley, where the battle still raged on. There was a crash from behind me, and I whirled around to see Alice mercilessly punching a werewolf in the snout repeatedly.

"Don't" PUNCH "you" PUNCH "DARE" PUNCH "EVER" PUNCH "try" PUNCH "that" PUNCH "again!" CRACK. She screamed, now strangling him.

"He tried to attack her mate." Carra said, appearing beside me, blood on her arms and a gash on her leg.

"You okay?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Fine. I know that something's wrong with you, but we have a battle to win." She grinned and helped Alice beat up the silver wolf. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a wolf slink off into the forest.

"Oh no you don't." I snarled, and he was pulled back by an invisible force. I grinned and ran at him, knocking him to the ground. "Tsk tsk. Running away isn't very brave you know." I punched the wolf hard in the side, sending him flying back a few meters. He snarled angrily, tackling me with one bound. I felt his jaws clamp down on my arm, and I cried out in pain, then, without even meaning to, I let my instincts rule me.

I became what I was, the hunter, the monster, which was emotionless. My fangs grew longer, my eyes darker, all my senses were amplified. With one kick I sent the werewolf flying, slamming into the trees. I then ran over, and broke both his hind legs, and then kicked him hard in the side, and I grinned in satisfaction as I heard the rewarding sound of his ribs breaking. He cried out in pain, and the smirk on my face grew. I then bent over and sunk my teeth into the wolfs neck, and he roared again. I didn't know how I knew that unlike humans, a werewolf would die if bitten by a vampire. I stepped back and watched as the venom took effect, watched him writhe in pain, then finally lie still, limp. My eyes returned back to their normal colour, I went back to what I was, and I saw what I had done.

The smirk disappeared from my face, and I shrunk back. What had I done? I backed up and was promptly attacked by something. I felt pain shoot through my shoulder, and I used my power to push whoever it was off. I whirled around to see the gigantic black wolf struggling to get up. Oh no, I was going to die. Emmett and Jasper together apparently weren't able to kill him, so there was little chance that I would be able to injure him and run. He lunged at me again, and I threw him back again. I then ran forward and punched him in the nose, and there was a crack as it broke. He jumped up, undeterred, and snapped at my leg, which I managed to pull away just in time. I darted off farther into the valley, and he crouched down, growling.

I heard a cry of pain and saw Rosalie falling to the ground, her leg halfway torn off. Emmett came to her rescue, and a new feeling took over. I then crouched down, anger coursing through my veins like fire. They were hurting my family, and they were going to pay. He ran forward, and I this time I let my instincts take over. Carra was suddenly behind me, and she grabbed my arm, and I felt a wave of heat go through me, then she was gone. I looked down and saw a tigers form instead. I roared and fell onto all fours.

_Thank you Carra. _I thought then lunged forward at the huge wolf, teeth bared. There was a loud crash as we collided, fire and ice, biting and clawing at each other. I knocked him to the ground at first, and swiped a huge paw across his muzzle. I felt claws dig into my side and I was flying through the air, and painfully it a tree. I roared in pain, and there was a snap as the tree broke in half and landed on me back. I bucked it off, then searched for my enemy. I saw him running towards the end of the valley, and I was behind him in two seconds. My muscles tightened and I pounced, landing on his back and I dug my teeth into his neck, ripping out a huge chuck of it. As the wolf cried out in pain I was flung off, and I hit the canyon wall hard, collapsing on the ground.

I shook the rocks out of my fur and continued chasing the werewolf into the canyon, and when I caught up I snapped at his legs, grabbing one and pulling it as hard as I could. There was a loud rip as the muscles tore, and he stumbled as blood was squirted everywhere. I then felt the wave of heat again as I pinned him to the ground, and I saw hands on the werewolves shoulders instead of paws. I bent down and bit him in the neck, and his form went back to human as he writhed around in pain.

I backed up, surprised. I had killed Sam, leader of the pack. I ran back through the canyon, and after I couldn't see him anymore I felt the pain. I yelped as I stumbled, hitting the ground. My shoulder burned painfully, my side throbbed, and my leg hurt more then I ever remembered it had. I looked at my leg, which had a chunk missing, and my side had five long tears in it. I reached over and placed my hand on my back, and when I drew it back thick venom covered it.

I curled up in a ball, trying to make the pain lessen, and waited for my wounds to heal. I had killed two werewolves, one of them the leader of the pack. Now I would have the rest of them angry at me, and there was still Jacob to account for. I buried my face deeper into my ripped and torn jeans, and tried to stop my thoughts and painful images that bombarded my head. Images of my human life flashed in front of my closed eyes, and I felt a stab of pain and regret as I thought of Emily. But Sam had attacked me first, and he didn't care about Edward, what he would have done if I had been the one dead. Had he? And then that brought me to another topic of regret. Edward. How was he? What had I done, lying like that?

"Bella?" A soft voice echoed through the canyon, and I just pressed myself closer to the canyon wall, hoping to disappear. "Oh Bella, you look horrible." Esme said softly, carefully lifting my head. "Come let me look at your injuries." I carefully stretched out my leg, held up my arm, and pulled my shirt up a bit so my stomach was exposed, along with the long gashes.

"And my shoulder." I whispered.

"Oh my. These are pretty bad, but they are healing. How did the fight turn out?" Esme asked, examining my injuries.

"I killed them both times. The leader, Sam, attacked me after I killed one of them, and I ended up killing him too. I'm not sure about Jacob though." I then thought of Edward and I chocked up. "I can't believe I hurt him like that!" I sobbed. "I was- I was trying to protect him, to distract Jacob, but I just ended up- ended up hurting him more!" My whole body was shaking now, and Esme hugged me as I sobbed into her shoulder. "How could he have forgiven me?"

"Because he loves you Bella. And you always forgave him for all the small mistakes he made to protect you. But never doubt that he loves you. He always will." She soothed me. "But now he needs you. Go on." She urged me.

"But my leg-" I looked down to see no trace of the injury I had had before. "Oh." I looked up at my adopted mother and hugged her. "Thank you Esme."

"I know. Now go see him. He needs you right now." She told me, pushing me away.

* * *

_A/N;  
Wow...probably the longest chapter that I've submitted:D Hope you like it. _

_Lily_


	10. Healing and Pain

I ran through the forest with only a bit of pain. I stopped a few feet away, hidden in the trees, and looked at him. He was sitting on the ground, his knees clutched to his chest, rocking quietly back and forth, his shirt torn, the gashes underneath healing slowly. Pain welled up in my chest and I rushed forward, wrapping my arms around him as I tried to comfort him. He stiffened at first, then realizing that it was me relaxed and turned to look at me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"Not much." I muttered, tucking my legs under me, trying to pull my torn sleeves so they covered my arms. He looked at me with worried eyes and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, where are you hurt?" He asked again, and I tried to restrain a whimper as he put pressure on one of my wounds. I couldn't stand it any longer, and a whimper escaped me as I ducked out from under his hand. "Turn around." He whispered, and I obliged, and I heard him gasp as the teeth marks were revealed. I also held out my arm after I turned around, and pushed my shirt up so you could see the injuries there too.

"Who did this to you?" Edward asked, eyes blazing. I felt the guilt wash through me once more.

"Two different werewolves. A silver one and the leader, the big black one. I fought them both." I whispered, staring at the ground.

"Where are they?" He snarled, getting up.

"Dead." I whispered.

"Dead?" He asked, and I nodded before sobs ran through me.

"I don't know how I did it! One minute I was pinning him to the ground, then the next I had no control over what I was doing! Like a monster had taken over my body and was controlling me, not caring if the enemy died or not!" I sobbed. "Then I was attacked by their leader because I had killed a member of his pack, and we had been fighting for a while when Carra came and somehow changed me into a tiger, so it was much easier to fight. I bit him, and he died. Why do I feel so guilty?" I cried, and Edward wrapped his arms around me gently, careful not to cause me any pain.

"Bella, it was a fair fight. Do not feel guilty. Think about it this way, would they have hesitated to kill you?" Edward asked me, and I abruptly stopped sobbing.

"True…" I curled up next to Edward, relaxing for the first time that day. "I didn't think about it that way before." He smiled down at me, and I was about to say something else when I heard something coming our way. I jumped up, a quiet snarl escaping my throat.

I crouched down on all fours, and I felt a ripple of power go through me and I was a tiger again. The fur on my neck bristled, and I bared my teeth, crouched down lower so my stomach was touching the ground, ready to attack anyone who would dare come close. I would not let anyone hurt Edward, no one would.

A werewolf stumbled out of the trees, ignored me completely, sensed Edward was injured and lunged at him. He leaped, and I pounced, knocking him out of the air and tackling him. My claws racked across his face, and he yelped out in pain. I was then flung off by his powerful back feet, hitting the cliff wall with a sickening crunch. I tried to get up, but tripped. On my second attempt I was able to stagger forward a few steps, pain lurching through me, before I was knocked back by a heavy blow, then abandoned. I knew then that I was supposed to worry for my own health, but the only thought that ran through my mind was : _Edward._

A new rage filled me, and my instincts flowed through me, even stronger then before. I jumped up and knocked the werewolf over, and it snapped at my legs. I leaped off to one side only to strike again, my instincts taking over. I forgot completely about my power, I fought now as a tiger. There was a crack as I heard the wolf's leg snap, and I knew this battle had been won. My vampire instincts returned, I changed back and stared down at the beaten werewolf.

"Before you die I need you to do one thing for me." I growled. "Tell your remaining pack members to stay away from him." I pointed at Edward. "Done? Good." I then bit him, then the situation rolled over me. "Oh my god. I just killed another one." I whispered, falling backwards only to be caught and turned around.

"Bella, I've never seen anyone-" Edward started, and I flinched, waiting for the worst. "Fight like that! That was amazing!" He picked me up and spun me around. "And apparently you have another power! You can transform into a tiger!" He grinned at me, then hugged me so tight I thought he was trying to snap me in half. "My amazing Bella." He whispered. I just smiled softly, then felt a sharp tug on my stomach, arm, and leg, and I looked down to see that I had healed.

"You don't hate me?" I asked, still staring at my freshly healed injuries.

"Bella, you saved me twice today. You put yourself in danger for me twice today, you almost died for me. Why in the world would I hate you?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

"You know, you really need to stop with all those depressing thoughts of yours Bella." I looked up to see Carra leaning against a tree, her left pant leg completely shredded. She grinned at me, seeing me looking at her leg. "I got one. You?"

"Bella got three." Edward said proudly. "The leader and two others." Carra looked at me, obviously impressed.

"Nice." She said, grinning like a maniac.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Thanks again for the tiger thing…"

"You could always do that. I just pushed you in the right direction. I see you've done it again." She gestured to the ground, where two different types of paw prints were scattered.

"Umm…ya…another werewolf sorta tried to attack us…" My mood suddenly lifted. "But it's dead now." I grinned up at Edward, who pulled me against him.

"Hey, why don't you two go on…a vacation of a sort. Just for a few days, so that you two can make up for lost time, and talk without being interrupted constantly. Go ahead, I'll tell the others." Carra encouraged, and I looked up at Edward expectantly.

"Please?" I begged, pouting a bit. He chuckled.

"Now how could I resist a face like that? Come on, lets go." He grabbed my hand, then turned around quickly. "Thanks Carra." And we were off.

* * *

_A/N;  
Yes, another fight scence. :D Apparently Bella likes beating up werewolves...and to explain the tiger thing. So when the werewolf tried to attack Edward, someone Bella loved a lot was in danger. (No duh moment) So then her automatic instinct was to protect them, and she responded in the way that she had won a fight before, and turned into a tiger. Hope that clears up any confusion...  
Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Please review!_

_Lily_


	11. News and Contests

(BPOV)

"Um, Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked, and I looked up at him.

"Trying something." I said, noticing how odd he looked from this angle.

"Please explain, since I still don't see the point of sitting upside down on a chair. You do know that your feet are supposed to go on the floor, not your head, right?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do! But I just want to see if I'll get dizzy like humans do."

"You never cease to amuse me Bella Swan." I stuck my tongue out at him. There was a knock on the door, and Alice bounced in, looking rather worried. Woah, had she always been so small?

"Sorry, I know you two wanted to be alone for a while, but I ran all the way up here-And what in the world are you doing Bella?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Don't ask." Edward muttered, and I righted myself and walked over to them.

"Anyways, I had a vision."

"And?" I asked, eager to know what she'd seen. A small gasp came from Edward, and he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

"The Volturi are coming to check on you, and they want you to join them." Alice said quietly.

"What does everyone have against me? I mean honestly, first the werewolves then two weeks later the Volturi? This is seriously messed up." I muttered. "I'll just tell them no." I decided.

"Let's just hope they accept that for an answer." Alice replied, sitting down on the sofa. "So…what now? Are you two coming back home? It'd be much safer there, with all of us." She almost pleaded. "We really miss you as well. Please?"

"How can I be sure that you're not just trying to drag me off on a shopping spree?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Edward laughed, and Alice looked a bit angry.

"Dangit, you've foiled my master plan. I must come up with a new one." She teased, and I laughed as well. "So, does this mean you two are coming home?" I looked at Edward, who gave me my favorite crooked grin.

"Yes, I guess it does." He said, and Alice beamed at us. "We'll come…right after we go hunting."

* * *

(EPOV)

"HA! I told you I'd beat you!" Bella screamed triumphantly, grinning down at Alice.

"You cheated." She muttered, glaring at her. Bella clenched her fists.

"Did not! Just because I'm faster then you doesn't mean I cheated! Not my fault you're short." Bella shot back.

"I still think that you should get a few knocked off." Alice protested.

"You're the one who decided to have this contest in the first place!" Roared Bella.

"Well, since I did, I can change the rules!" Snapped Alice.

"No you can't, because you'll just turn them to your favor!"

"Oh, and are you going to stop me?" Said Alice quietly, her voice low and dangerous. A growl came from Bella, and I could tell that Alice was just about to be tackled by a tiger.

"OY!" I yelled, and Bella and Alice both froze and looked at me. "Before you kill each other, I beat you both." They gaped at me, and Bella fell over in shock. "Now, you may go ahead with your fight." I said calmly, trying to hide my smile. I turned around and seconds later was knocked to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us this before I almost tore Alice's head off?" Bella snapped, sitting squarely on my back, arms folded across her chest as she glared at me.

"Because it was way to funny to watch. And can you please get up now?" I asked, and Bella huffed before getting up. "You're mad at me now aren't you?" Bella ignored me, turning towards the house and stomping off, ponytail swinging behind her. "Aww Bells, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" I begged, running in front of her and pleading with my eyes. I saw her resolve start to break, and soon she was trying to glare at me as a smile spread across her face.

"That wasn't fair you know." She complained. "How can you still dazzle me when I'm a vampire as well?"

"The world may never know!" I said dramatically as Bella burst out laughing.

"I would let you two lovebirds be, but we need to run home. Now." Alice said. "The Volturi will be there by tomorrow, and we still need to prepare, and-"

"Let's just go then." Bella sighed. "Might as well get it over with. And there's nothing says 'Welcome home' like a bunch of evil vampires who are set on killing you unless you join them."

* * *

_I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, but I had major writers block. So sorry that this chapter isn't very good...but hey, at least I tried. Any ideas for what should happen next are welcome...please review as well!_

_Lily_


	12. Marshmallows and Gymnastics

I paced back and forth across Edward's room, worried and anxious. I sighed and snapped up the MP3 player that was lying on his desk, sticking the headphones into my ears and flipping through the artists names until I found the band I was looking for. Hey, it distracted me in my human life, why not now? I smiled slightly as the shattering beats filled my ears, and I sank down against the wall with a sigh. I loved Linkin Park.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I opened my eyes to see a timid looking Alice looking in. I nodded, and she came in, sitting down on the floor in front of me as I hit the power button on the MP3.

"Linkin Park?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes…do you have a problem with that?" I asked, and she laughed quietly.

"Of course not. I was just a bit surprised that you listened to Linkin Park."

"I'm guessing you didn't come in here to question my taste in music. Am I correct?"

"Yes. They're going to be here tomorrow at noon." I nodded, resting my chin on my hand.

"So…what do we do while we're waiting?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm…I know we just went hunting a few days ago but…" I grinned and rushed down the stairs.

"CAMPING TRIP!!!" I yelled, racing out the door, followed by Alice.

"But I don't wanna go camping!" Complained Emmett. "There's like bears out there!"

"Emmett, you eat bears. Remember?" Rosalie sighed.

"Oh yeah…YAY CAMPING!!!" Yelled Emmett.

"What about camping?" Asked Edward, getting out of his Volvo. I ran at him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"We're going camping!" I squealed, kissing his nose.

"But I want to roast marshmallows!" Emmett complained from the background as Esme tried to explain to him that he couldn't eat marshmallows.

"Will he ever learn?" Muttered Edward as Emmett continued to argue.

"Nope. Probably not." I looked around. "But, seeing as Alice and Jasper are now long gone, we better go before they eat all the mountain lions." I teased, smiling at him. "And who knows what will happen tomorrow, so might as well make the best of it."

"True." He whispered, and suddenly I tugged away from him and scampered over to Emmett.

"You know what Emmett, you can eat all the marshmallows you want." I announced, and everyone gaped at me. "But if anything goes wrong, don't you dare come running to us, because if you do I shall come and beat you up. Agreed?" He nodded enthusiastically and I ran back over to Edward.

"What was that all about?" He muttered as we set off at a run.

"If we just let him eat as many as he wants, he'll get sick, and then he won't bother us again." I shrugged.

"You amaze me Bella." Edward laughed as we ran deeper and deeper into the mountains.

"Are we there yet?" Alice chirped.

"You of ALL vampires should know that." Rosalie complained.

"No we aren't Alice. Only fifteen more minutes though." Carlisle said calmly.

"Okay!" Squeaked Alice happily, running back to Jasper's side.

x

"Now we're almost as strong as they are." Jasper said as we stretched out on the grass.

"Yup, and no humans were harmed in the process." I said contently, my head on Edward's chest as he lazily drew random designs on my back. We watched Alice do a handstand, then do various flips from a standstill.

"Have you been watching those gymnastics movies again?" Rosalie asked as she did a particularly complex move, sighing as Emmett happily stuffed his face with marshmallows.

"Yup! I've learned all the moves and made up a few of my own." She chirped.

"Are those any good?" Asked Jasper curiously as Emmett finished another bag of marshmallows. Emmett stopped his face-stuffing momentarily to answer.

"I'm not sure." Emmett replied. "Want some?"

"Err…no thanks." Jasper said, turning to watch his wife vault of a nearby rock. Emmett shrugged and continued to go through his eighteenth bag of marshmallows.

"I swear he's insane." Muttered Edward.

"Just you wait. After this he's never going to want to see another marshmallow again." I told him.

"That's what you think." He replied, and I just grinned.

"Three…two…one…" I said.

"Oh no." Said Emmett as he ran into the forest. I tilted my head backwards and grinned.

"Don't you dare." Edward growled, glaring at me.

"Told ya so!" I said in a sing-song voice, leaping off the ground and running off as Edward chased me around the valley. I giggled as he pounced, knocking me to the ground and pinning me there.

"I warned you." He snarled.

"But I did tell you." I pointed out. "I told you I was always right. Now can you please let me up?"

"Maybe…" He trailed off. I pouted, making my eyes all big.

"Please?" I whined, whimpering a bit at the end. He froze, muscles loosening. Ha! I just dazzled Edward! I grinned and jumped up, promptly trying to hide behind Alice.

"You know, you really shouldn't try and hide behind people who are smaller than you." Alice pointed out, doing a back flip.

"Shhh!!! I'm hiding!" I whispered.

"You're not very good at it." Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Not my fault she's short." I pointed at Alice, who was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Indeed it isn't." He muttered, he pulled me towards the trees, sitting down and leaning against a tree. I curled up on his lap, resting my head on my shoulder. "Do you wonder what will happen afterwards?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If they'll try and come back, or if they'll just leave us alone." Edward explained.

"Well…if they want me to go with them I'll say no. But if they try and hurt any of you, I will fight until I die, and if they win, I'll go with them as long as they don't hurt my family." I answered carefully.

"They are not taking you anywhere Bella. We will all fight for you as well." Edward snarled, his grip on me tightening. "I promise that I won't let them take you away against your will."

"Thanks." I said, kissing his cheek. "And you wonder why I love you."

"Always. Sometimes I wish I could see what was going on in that complex head of yours…" He mused.

"Well…right now I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like you."

"I love you too Bella."

"I know you do."

There was a crash, and the last thing I thought was; _Let him survive. Let them survive. Edward, I love you. _Then nothing…all emotion was gone.

* * *

_Hey, dreadfully sorry for the long wait, but I had MAJOR writers block. Very sorry. But here is the new chapter...hope you like it. But PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I would REALLY like some critique, and some ideas for the next chapter! I would greatly appreciate it. : )  
Thanks,  
Lily_


	13. Punishments and Decisions

My eyes snapped open as I struggled up, not knowing where I was or how I got here. I bounded to my feet, my eyes adjusting to the pitch black. I was surrounded by stone walls, and I started to panic. What had happened? I had been sitting with Edward…

_Edward…_

Was he alright? I needed to get to him; I needed to get to him _now_. I needed to know if he was alright. He had to be alright…

My eyes found the door, and I started to pound my fists against it, yelling until my throat was raw. I ran against the door, kicking it and shoving at it, but it wouldn't budge an inch. I changed my tactic, colliding with the wall over and over again, trying to get it to move.

After what seemed like days I collapsed in a corner, sides heaving as I hugged my knees against my chest as sobs began to wrack through me. I didn't even know where I was, but I was alone, trapped, and I had no idea where Edward or anyone else was. I had just found him again, and now he was gone or…No. He was alive. He had to be alive…he had too…

I sat there for what seemed like forever when the door opened, and I leaped up, needing to see who it was.

"Let me out!" I yelled, dashing towards the light, almost colliding with a red eyed vampire who smirked and shook his head.

"No can do." He hissed, slamming the door right as I got there. I punched the door in frustration, and a new plan formed in my mind. If they were going to come in once…

I crouched in front of the door, the tail slowly waving across the floor the only sign that I was still alive. I heard locks click and all of my muscles tensed, ready to pounce. The door opened and I shot out like a bullet, easily leaping over the startled vampire and dashing down the hall as fast as I could. I followed my instinct and ended up in an empty hallway, where I took in my surroundings. It was then when it hit me. I had been captured by the Volturi, and I'd escaped my cell. That meant that Edward should be around here somewhere. That's when the cries of agony crashed into my ears, and I nearly cried out as well. I leaped up and followed the sound, stopping at a slightly open door just as the screaming stopped.

"Now, tell me how she escaped!" Snarled a male voice as I heard whimpering.

"I don't know!" Cried Alice and I froze. Alice. They were torturing Alice.

"LIAR!" Screamed a voice I recognized as Jane's. "Tell us now or we'll kill you!" She snarled, and I heard Alice start to scream again. I couldn't stand it anymore, I rushed in, automatically managing to tear one to shreds, and I tore off another's head, leaving only Jane, who had forgotten Alice in my shredding of her guards. I saw a torch behind her, and I snarled, racking my claws across her face so hard that she was flung across the room before making the torch burn the remains of the other two vampires. I saw Jane scramble up, and I changed back into a vampire before she could see me.

"Where is the rest of my family?" I snarled, standing protectively in front of a shaking Alice.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I think I'll let you see them then…" I yelled out in surprise as someone grabbed me from behind, and I squirmed as they tightened their grip. Jane grinned evilly and spoke to someone behind me. "Go get her mate and his family. Let's make this interesting…"

"Alice, Alice are you alright?" I asked, straining against the vampire who held me back.

"Yes." She whispered, not even trying to escape the vampire holding her. Just then the rest of my family was dragged in, and my eyes landed on Edward, who was squirming and snapping at the guard restraining him, and his eyes connected with mine and he stopped struggling for a second before trying to break away once more. He was alright!

"Ah, the whole family is here!" A voice chuckled, and my eyes snapped away from Edwards to see Aro strolling in, looking positively cheery. "Oh, let them go already, just block all the doors." The arms holding me disappeared, and I shot to Edward's side, stopping in front of him and just staring up at him.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Is everyone else okay?" He nodded, his arm going around my waist as we joined the rest of the family.

"Oh, I haven't seen you all in such a long time!" Gushed Aro. "And Bella, you're finally a vampire now!" He beamed. I snarled, glaring at him.

"So I am. Now that we've done what you told us to, let us leave." I demanded, shaking in fury.

"Ah, I am afraid I can't do that. You see, you killed two of my guards-" He started, and I felt all eyes shift towards me.

"JANE WAS TORTURING ALICE!" I screamed, knocking over several guards with my power. "YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH!"

"Temper, Bella." Aro scolded me, like I was a child with my hand caught in the cookie jar. "But, you must be punished for this." Edward started to snarl, and I held him back. "So, you have a few different choices." I stiffened, preparing myself for what was to come.

"What are they?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You could join us," There were several growls of disapproval strewn across the room, and I was almost glad that someone agreed with me. Aro ignored them and continued. "You can be held captive here for the next three hundred years with the rest of your family," Then that choice was out, I would keep them safe no matter what. "You could also choose to leave without harm but first you have to watch all of them be tortured by Jane for one day each." His gaze rested on Edward, and he smiled. "But for him it will be three days." My eyes opened in shock. I could never let any of them go through that. "Or you will have to stay away from the Cullens for the rest of eternity, while they go free you have to stay in the castle forever."

I stifled a gasp. There was no way I could pay any of those demands, and I locked gazes with Aro.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Then all of them will slowly be killed in front of you before we kill you as well." He finished. "So that you have some piece and quiet to decide, everyone shall be taken back to their cells." I tried to cling to Edward but he was torn away from me, and my heart shattered once more at the thought that I would never see him again. Once they were gone, Aro walked towards me. "Oh, one more choice." He bent down and whispered something in my ear before straightening and walking off as I stood frozen in shock and pain. "Talk to you soon Isabella!" He called cheerily as he disappeared.

I sank back down in my corner and sobbed for hours, tears never falling as I chose my choice. It would be the most painful, and I wasn't sure if I could manage it. But if I could, they would all be safe. As I sat alone in the dark with my heart slowly breaking I whispered into the darkness;

"I am so sorry Edward. I am so, so sorry."

* * *

_So VERY sorry that it took forever for me to update. . But writers block really sucks...  
So anyways, sorry for the lame chapter, but the next one shall be better. (and VERY depressing...sorry...) So ya...  
Please CRITIQUE AND REVIEW!!!  
_

_Thanks,  
__Lily_


	14. Tear My Heart Out

The door slowly opened and I lifted my head off my knees ever so slightly, watching cautiously as a bulky figure stepped in, roughly pulling me to my feet before dragging me off. I wanted to tell him that he needn't hold onto me so hard, I wasn't going to fight. But I couldn't muster up the strength to do it. We walked through the thick wooden doors where only Jane and Aro were present.

"Ah, Bella! Have you made your choice yet?" Aro said cheerily, like he was a grandfather asking his grandchild which toy they wanted. I nodded mutely, staring at the floor. "Good!" He nodded at my guard, the doors bursting open for a few seconds, just enough time to have my family dragged in. I swallowed, not daring to look at them. Not when I was about to cause them so much pain…

No. This was for their own good. It would only hurt me…and Edward. I nearly started to cry on the spot, but I had to convince myself it was for the best. He would move on, he would understand. Wouldn't he?

"So Bella, what is your choice?" Aro asked, clapping his hands together once, and all the guards disappeared.

"The last one." I whispered. I heard Alice gasp behind me, and I knew now that she knew what I was going to do.

"No, Bella. Don't make that mistake…" She pleaded.

"Silence." Commanded Aro, glancing down at Jane. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded, biting my lip. "You know the rules?" I nodded again, standing up straighter, composing my features. "Alright then, I'm guessing you want to say something to Edward?"

"Yes." I whispered stiffly.

"Then we shall give you two some privacy." Aro said, giving me a look that clearly said that he would be listening before sweeping out of the room, guards reappearing to take away everyone else. I stood there silently after the doors swung shut, trying desperately to prepare myself for what I was about to do.

"Bella?" Edward asked from behind me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, we need to talk." I said, turning around, my face revealing no emotion. It felt like I was watching what had happened so long ago…

"Bella, you don't need to sacrifice yourself-" He started, taking my expression for something else.

"Just stop. Let me finish." I sighed. "This isn't going to work." He blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"This!" I said, gesturing to us. "Us. This just isn't working. I'm not that happy with what's going on, and you need to know that before it gets any more complicated." I crossed my arms across my chest and turned slightly to look at the wall.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, confused. I rolled my eyes, blowing my hair out of my face in an exasperated fashion.

"How hard can this be to understand?" I snapped. "I don't love you anymore. After you came back I tried, and look where that brought us!" He took a step back, eyes pained.

"Bella, please." He begged. "Please don't do this. I know you're scared-"

"You don't know anything." I sneered. "I'm beginning to wonder why I ever liked you in the first place."

"Isabella-" He started, panicking as he tried to take my hand.

"Don't you Isabella me. I don't love you anymore Edward. This is goodbye, and I don't want to see you again." I snapped, and I turned to see it hit him.

"You don't love me?" I nearly flinched when I realized that those were the same words I'd said to him, and when I looked at him his eyes were more pained than I had ever seen them. "What about all those times-"

"I have to be a good liar. But who wants to be in love with a monster anyways?" I smirked, and I saw him start to break. "After a while you will forget. You'll find someone else. It will be as if I never existed. You and I both will be replaced." Where were all these words coming from?

"Please don't do this Bella. We can try again-" He begged, and I knew he would be in tears if he could be.

"I'm tired of fighting fate. It's inevitable, so might as well cut the tie sooner rather than later." I started to walk towards the door. "Goodbye Edward." But I wasn't fast enough to not see him crumple to floor. I wasn't fast enough to not hear the cries of anguish. I wasn't fast enough to not see his heart break. Aro stood there, alone, as the door shut and I started to shake.

"Is it done?" He asked as I covered my mouth with my hands and started to sob hysterically. "Remember our deal. You must never see him again." I couldn't even respond, I just fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably. "You did the right thing Bella."

"Liar. You dirty rotten liar." I chocked out before running off. I bumped into someone in my rush to escape, and I saw Alice's small, confused face.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did you do that? Did you have to break him?" I didn't answer, barely staying long enough for her to see the tear roll down my cheek.

* * *

_...ya...please don't flame me, it had to happen. And to clear up any confusion, all the Cullens are allowed to leave unharmed. Well, physically at least. Bella has to leave as well, but can't see them again.  
I shall update as soon as I have more written, sorry for the wait.  
Lily_


	15. Time

"Run away and never go back to them." Marcus hissed, and my eyes were still wide as they slammed the door shut and the car shot off towards some un-known spot.

The car drove for days with me huddled in the back seat, clutching my knees to my chest as I cried. I didn't care where we were headed, and I barely noticed that after a week the car stopped in the middle of what looked like the English countryside. I didn't even bother to think of how we got there, having to cross an ocean and such to get there, but I stumbled out of the car anyways, ignoring it as it drove off.

My existence had no point to it now. I had to leave the ones I loved more than life itself, and now I had to live without them. Was there even a point to all this?

"Is there a point to all of this?" I yelled at the sky, clutching my hands into fists, turning my face to the dark night sky. "Is there a point to any of this at all?"

Suddenly an image of Edward's face flashed across my face, preserved perfectly in my memory. I cried out in pain as I saw the anguish on his face when I had lied to him, the force of it sending me to my knees. But he didn't know that. He hadn't known that I'd lied. I buried my head in my hands as the snow softly fell the ground, letting my soft sobs break the silence. I fell to the side, sending a small flurry of snow into the air as I clutched my knees to my chest and relived every moment I had ever had with him as the snow fell across me like an ice cold blanket.

I imagined that this is what it probably felt like for him so long ago. Another spasm of pain ran through my chest as I thought of that but it made no difference to me now, everything ached. The pain was unimaginable, hundreds of times worse than last time. I knew it was because I knew that it was my fault. I had hurt him as well. I had hurt everyone with my foolish mistakes. I wished I could just turn back time and go back…

Time. It passed so slowly, agonizingly slow. Why couldn't speed up? Why wouldn't the end just get here…I would welcome it with open arms. For the first time in a long time I wanted to be human again. If I were human I would be dead by now, either from starvation or from the cold. I was just a small snow covered mound on the never ending whiteness that covered the hills, unnoticed to anyone who passed. But no one ever did. I was alone for who knows how long…

I hated the fact that I had left him when I had just gotten him back. I had tried to so hard to keep him by me but now he was gone, just like everything else. He was gone, as was most of me. I knew that he wasn't replaceable, he never would be. You couldn't just replace love, I knew that from experience.

Now that I thought about it, really thought about it, it was just like last time. The pain, it was worse than then, but it was there, in the exact same place. The hole in my chest had been torn open once again, bleeding harder than ever. I searched for the numbness that had kept me alive last time, but no harder how hard I tried it wouldn't come. And the pain killer. Where was it? Where was my sun, my Jacob figure? Who was here to keep the hole shut for a while…Where were my distractions? At least the nightmares were gone…I started to think, but I was wrong. They were still here, but I couldn't just wake up from these. They were memories that flooded my vision, refusing to budge.

And then there was the weariness, the exhaustion that overcame me. I wanted to sleep so badly, and yet I couldn't. I never would be able to, not ever again. Not until my existence ended, and who knew when that would be. I wished it would be soon…I wished it would just end. I should have known that lying there, trying to starve to death wouldn't work, but if I hadn't moved since I got here than what was the point of moving now?

The snow melted, the grass grew, I think time passed but I'm not sure if it did. I just lay there, wondering what I'd done to myself. What I did to him. Why didn't I pick the first option? Then he wouldn't have been hurt…but he would have planned some insane rescue plan to get me out of there. I almost laughed at the thought, but I couldn't. He would've been killed…then I couldn't decide which was better, this or death. I knew what my answer would be, it would automatically be death. I would take anything over this. Anything…

* * *

_Finally another chapter!!! I even have two more written, so I may post those tonight as well. :D  
Critique welcome!  
Lily_


	16. Requests

I don't know how I didn't notice the footsteps, the sound of him coming towards me, flanked by his guards. I was just lying on the ground, shaking as more memories swamped me. I didn't realize he was there until he shook me, and I bolted upright. I stood, muscles tense as I took in the sight in front of me. Aro stood in front of me with Jane and a male vampire on each of his sides.

"Hello Isabella." My eyes snapped towards him and hate burned through me. This was all his fault, he needed to pay. Yet I couldn't muster up the energy to actually move towards him, and my defensive position dropped as I stood there with my head down. "Have you eaten at all since we dropped you off here four months ago?" It had only been that long? "Have you even moved?" He looked around me to the spot where I had been lying, the smashed down grass dead from my weight and the sunlight that it hadn't gotten. "That is not good at all." He chided.

"Have you come to kill me?" I asked, not letting myself hope.

"Of course not! I have only come to talk. But before that you must go hunt." I slouched even more at the news. No luck for me today…but maybe I could strike a deal with him…

o0o

"Alright." I sighed before disappearing into the hills, searching for anything to eat. I only did it to keep Aro content, who knew what he would do if I didn't follow his commands. It took me a few hours before I reappeared at the same spot, my eyes now several shades lighter but not gold. They would never be gold again unless something was done…

"Ah Bella! You're back!" Aro said happily, waving his hand at his guards and they ran in the opposite direction. "So, how have you been?" I looked up at him like he was stupid.

"Oh, I've been positively wonderful!" I sneered before letting my emotions run across my face. "How do you think I've been? I was torn apart and hurtled into an endless oblivion I couldn't escape, torn away from what I need to survive." I hissed.

"That bad?" Aro asked pleasantly.

"Worse than you could ever imagine." I sighed, dropping to the ground and hugging my knees to my chest. "I have a favor to ask of you." I asked after a moment of silence.

"A favor?" I nodded, and he waved his hand for me to go ahead.

"Please, just kill me. Tear me into millions of pieces and burn them all." I whispered. "Please."

"Now Bella, why would I ever do that?" Aro chuckled. "I will not help you end your existence!"

"Because I will find some way to die otherwise. I do know some werewolves…" I added as an afterthought.

"Most certainly not!"

"Then a deal?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe. What type of deal are you thinking of?"

"In one weeks time I fight one member of the Volturi of your choice. Winner is whoever isn't killed." I stated. "There would be no consequences for you."

"And what would you gain from this?" Aro asked.

"I would not be able to go and find the Cullens," I bit back a sob as I thought of my family. "But you get whichever vampire is keeping Alice from seeing where I am or keeping them from finding me stops whatever he is doing and if they find me all of us are free to go." I said, no emotion in my voice. Aro considered it.

"So when would this start?" Aro asked.

"Whenever we agree on it. If they find me first I will still fight if you want me too."

"Alright. If you loose, whoever fights you can burn you without resistance?"

"Yes. But one more condition. If I win, you leave me and the Cullens alone for the rest of eternity." I commanded.

"Deal." Aro held out his hand for me to shake, which I did. "So, I shall see you one week, at this spot?" I nodded and he walked away. I turned around but I heard his voice. "But Bella, you should get over him. It'd be better for you."

"But then if I die, I'll just die. But if I would die right now, I would die knowing that it would have put to justice of what you forced me to do. It would be right to put me through the pain of dying. Compared to this it would be a relief." I turned around and looked at him with dead eyes. "If a vampire were able to kill themselves, I would be long gone. And because of what you forced me to do."

"So then there isn't a chance of you moving on?" He asked.

"I will never stop loving him." I hissed.

"And being away from him and knowing you hurt him is killing you?" I nodded.

"More than you can ever imagine."

"Then there will be less of a chance of my guard loosing." And with that he was gone.

With that I fell to my knees again, waves and waves of pain crashing over me as I struggled for air. He had brought back all these memories, all of the pain. He had made me loose him, and now he was forcing memories back on me. Then a grim smile broke across my face.

"I will fight." I whispered to the wind. "But I will make sure that I will die in the process. Thank you Aro, for helping me." I sighed, almost contently. "And so finally my end draws nearer…" I whispered. "At least hell can't be anywhere near this painful."

* * *

_Erm...yay for depressing endings?  
So, now some explination. See, Bella is going to fight, but she is going to do everything in her power to make sure that she looses and dies. This is because she feels so bad about what she was forced to do, so she pulls an Edward. Except hers will not look intentional...  
Hope that clears things up a bit. :) Critiques and reviews are always welcome.  
Lily_


	17. Why?

My eyes snapped opened as I screamed, falling to the floor. Jasper ran in as I lay on the ground, shaking as sobs wracked through me.

"NO!" I yelled, pounding my fist onto the floor. "NO! No! No, no, no, no, no…" I trailed off, clinging to Jasper's shirt. "She can't…she can't!" I sobbed. "Why is she doing this? She can't…she can't…"

"Who can't do what?" Jasper asked, but not even his waves of calm could cut through my panic.

"Get him. Go! Get Edward, now." I sobbed, rocking back and forth. Jasper hesitated and I started to panic again. "NOW!" He hurried out of the room, coming back with a limp Edward who just stood in the doorway, pain radiating off him.

"What is it Alice?" He sighed, the circles under his eyes only a shade lighter than hers had been. I just shook my head, crying so hard I could barely talk.

"Watch." I managed to choke out as I replayed the vision again in my head.

o0o

"_Hello Isabella." Aro said to a pale shape curled up on the ground, which jumped up at his voice. "Have you eaten at all since we dropped you off here four months ago? Have you even moved?" He looked at the spot where she had been lying, the grass dead and flattened. "That is not good at all." He chided as if she were his spoiled grandchild._

"_Have you come to kill me?" Bella asked, sounding almost hopeful. She looked horrible, her eyes pitch black and completely hopeless, the shadows under her eyes almost as dark as the night sky. Her stance was one of defeat, and she made no move of trying to change that._

"_Of course not! I have only come to talk. But before that you must go hunt." Her stance slackened even more at the news._

"_Alright." She sighed, disappearing in the hills. The scene changed…._

"_Ah Bella! You're back!" Aro said happily, waving his hand at his guards and they ran in the opposite direction. "So, how have you been?" She looked at him like he was an idiot, her eyes barely a shade lighter._

"_Oh, I've been positively wonderful!" She sneered, and suddenly her expression changed to one of pain, sadness, and anger. "How do you think I've been? I was torn apart and hurtled into an endless oblivion I couldn't escape, torn away from what I need to survive." She hissed. _

"_That bad?" Aro asked pleasantly. _

"_Worse than you could ever imagine." Bella sighed, dropping to the ground and hugging her knees to her chest. "I have a favor to ask of you." She asked quietly after a moment of silence._

"_A favor?" She nodded, and he waved his hand at her, motioning her to go ahead._

"_Please, just kill me. Tear me into millions of pieces and burn them all." She whispered, anguish apparent in her voice. "Please."_

"_Now Bella, why would I ever do that?" Aro chuckled. "I will not help you end your existence!"_

"_Because I will find some way to die otherwise. I do know some werewolves…" She added sternly._

"_Most certainly not!" _

"_Then a deal?" She argued. _

"_Hmm, maybe. What type of deal are you thinking of?" _

"_In one weeks time I fight one member of the Volturi of your choice. Winner is whoever isn't killed. There would be no consequences for you."_

"_And what would you gain from this?" Aro asked._

"_I would not be able to go and find the Cullens," She choked a bit, and for a second you could see the pain etched across her face before she composed her features. "But you get whichever vampire is keeping Alice from seeing where I am or keeping them from finding me stops whatever he is doing and if they find me all of us are free to go." _

"_So when would this start?" Aro asked._

"_Whenever we agree on it. If they find me first I will still fight if you want me too." _

"_Alright. If you loose, whoever fights you can burn you without resistance?" _

"_Yes. But one more condition. If I win, you leave me and the Cullens alone for the rest of eternity." She snapped._

"_Deal." They shook hands. "So, I shall see you one week, at this spot?" She nodded and he walked away. She didn't turn around when he started to talk again. "But Bella, you should get over him. It'd be better for you."_

"_But then if I die, I'll just die. But if I would die right now, I would die knowing that it would have put to justice of what you forced me to do. It would be right to put me through the pain of dying. Compared to this it would be a relief." Bella turned around and looked at him with dead eyes. "If a vampire were able to kill themselves, I would be long gone. And all because of what you forced me to do."_

"_So then there isn't a chance of you moving on?" He asked._

"_I will never stop loving him." She hissed. _

"_And being away from him and knowing you hurt him is killing you?" She barely nodded._

"_More than you can ever imagine."_

"_Then there will be less of a chance of my guard loosing." And with that he was gone._

_With that she fell to her knees, sobs of pain crashing through her as she struggled for air. All the emotion that she had been lacking before was there now, but none of them were good. You could almost see her heart breaking on the spot as her crying lessened. Then a grim smile broke across her face._

"_I will fight." She whispered to the wind. "But I will make sure that I will die in the process. Thank you Aro, for helping me." She sighed, almost happily. "And so finally my end draws nearer…" She whispered. "At least hell can't be anywhere near this painful."_

o0o

With that the vision ended and I cautiously looked at Edward, who stood frozen to the spot, not moving at all. Jasper winced at the emotions coming off him before carefully walking forward and right before he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder he fell sobbing to the ground.

Jasper stood rooted to the spot as we both stood there helpless, watching Edward's defenses crumble. He was on his knees, head near the ground, sobbing like he never had before. I knelt down next to him, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward?" I asked gently. He looked up, the sobs still wracking through his body as he pleaded.

"Alice, make me wake up. Make me wake up." He cried, eyes full of desperation and pain. "Make the nightmare end. Make it end."

I sat there shell-shocked at his sudden outburst. I looked at Jasper for help but he looked just as startled as I was. I looked back at my brother whose gaze was shifting between the two of us.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you aren't dreaming." I whispered. First pain and then panic flashed across his eyes.

"Why?" He asked. "Why can't I feel anything except for pain? Why doesn't she love me? What did I do wrong?" He asked, his breathing increasing. "She was the only thing-the only thing-" He was sobbing again now. "She was my whole world and she's gone…she doesn't want me." He whispered. "She doesn't want me." He looked up at Jasper. "Kill me Jasper. Please just kill me."

"NO! Edward, don't you understand?" I had grabbed the front of his shirt and was shaking him. "She loves you Edward! She was lying!" He didn't show any comprehension. "Do you remember the choices Aro gave her?" He nodded. "The one she picked wasn't one of the options. He made her lie! He made her lie to you, to say that she didn't love you!" I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"No. She doesn't. She wasn't lying."

"_I have to be a good liar._" I quoted. "Edward, she does! It broke her to do that to you!" I tried to convince him. His cold eyes bored into mine as he snarled at me.

"Stop lying to me Alice. She doesn't, she can't, stop making-" I interrupted him, letting my memories flood my mind.

"LOOK AT THIS!" I yelled, showing him what I'd seen after Bella had hurt him. "LOOK! Edward, vampires can't cry! And yet she is! Is that enough proof for you? What she did to you made her _cry_." His expression changed as everything started to fit together. "She is only fighting one of the guards because she is weak now, she doesn't think that we'll come. It's the only way she can die."

"No. No. She can't!" He cried. "We have to do something!" Edward panicked. "I need to know if what you said is true." His gaze flicked back and forth between Jasper and me. "_I can't let her die._" Jasper nodded and took my hand.

"Lets go find Carlisle." He said, and even he could not calm Edward.

* * *

_Bleh. Lame ending. So, if you couldn't figure it out, this is from Alice's point of view. nods And I know Edward is a bit OOC, but seriously. How would you react if this happened to you? Exactly.  
So...I have nothing written after this chapter. Any ideas?  
Lily_


	18. Contemplations

I knew it. I knew that they wouldn't come for me. I should have guessed that they wouldn't, but then again I hadn't exactly expected them to come for me and welcome me back with open arms. What type of person, vampire or not, would do that?

I then realized that is exactly what I had done when I was human. I had rushed to save Edward from his impending doom, not even caring if he still loved me or not. But then again, not many were as foolish as I was. The Cullen's were much more intelligent, and would not run back to something that had just torn out the heart of their brother, their son, and mercilessly stomped all over it. Not even Esme was that forgiving.

The thought of them realizing it had been all been an act was laughable, I was pretty sure that he wouldn't even believe any of them for a second if someone even brought up the idea. He was probably already over me by now, with his distractions. I refused to think of what had happened when I had supposedly died, but that was different. I had died then, not broken his heart.

I shook my head, trying to rid it of the thoughts it held as I shoved away the corpse of yet another animal that I had mercilessly butchered I looked up at the sky, watching it turn darker. I got up and headed towards the agreed spot, arriving before anyone else. I silently cursed, now I had time to think. But I got lucky, the Volturi arrived seconds later.

"Hello Isabella." Aro said in his usual cheery voice, as if we were here for tea, but the idea of it was shattered by the several burly looking vampires that followed him. The largest one winked at me and I snarled in response, baring my white teeth. "So no sign of your precious family?"

I shook my head, hating him for having to rub it in, and looked over the vampires surrounding Aro. They were all large and burly, and pain slashed through me as my human thoughts of Emmett ran through my head. They all looked like those wrestlers that they showed on television, with huge muscles and brutish expression. They were all of course outlandishly beautiful, which unlike with Emmett, just looked downright odd. But that didn't matter; it was apparent that the only reason that they were with the Volturi was because of their brute strength.

"So which one of these am I going to be fighting?" I asked stonily. The one who had winked at me stepped forward, red eyes glinting. It took much of an effort not to roll my eyes. Of course I got the most arrogant perverted one of the bunch. Not that luck had been favoring me anyways.

"That would be me. Such a shame to be wasting such a pretty one…" He said arrogantly, looking me up and down. It took much of my self control to not punch him in the nose, but I simply clenched my fists instead.

"Who said I would be the one wasted?" I growled, even though I knew the truth. I would die here today, or at least be no more. It would all finally end…and the only thought that was running through my mind was 'At least I am a better liar than I was when I was human'. An odd thought to have when you were looking at the creature that was going to bring you to your final death. But I had faced it many times before, and here I was again. But then I had always wanted to survive, while now it was just about the last thing that I wanted to do. That was what was different, I could care less if he tore off my head at this very moment. My only regret was that I didn't I have a chance to explain myself to my family.

"So, are you ready to fight?" Aro asked happily, like a child at a circus, and we both nodded. "Then begin!" He clapped his hands, and the fight begun.

_Look everyone, I'm not dead! And I updated!  
But I am extremley sorry that it took so long, and that this chapter is so short, but I have the rest of the story done so I just have to finish editing it. So it should all be up by the end of tonight, or tomorow at the latest. Please review!  
Lily_


	19. Given Up

We circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. He growled in agitation and I smirked. He had obviously never learned patience, and I wasn't about to teach him. Soon he would snap and I could finally end this all, hopefully taking him down with me. I myself would have made my move long ago if I hadn't been trying to pretend that I actually wanted to win. But no matter, he would jump at me in a few seconds time by the looks of it.

Sure enough, as soon as I finished the thought he lunged at me, and I easily side stepped, smirking again as he hit the trees with a crash. I decided to save my power that they would never expect for later. It would make things more interesting that way. Just because I wanted to die didn't mean I couldn't have my fun. I ducked as he lunged once more before pouncing as soon as he stumbled. I tore at his arm before jumping back, smiling in satisfaction as I heard him roar in pain. As he ran at me again I just pushed him back with my power, then rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips as I sighed loudly.

"Is this all you've got? Because this is extremely boring and hardly worth my time." I stated, pushing my hair out of my face in mock arrogance. Might as well amuse Aro while I'm fighting, I wanted to be remembered.

"That was the wrong thing to say." He growled, and he moved much faster then I expected someone so heavy to, sending me flying to the ground as my back was torn open. I cried out in pain and twisted his arm backwards in an attempt to get him off. So he was a bit faster then you would expect and had managed to get my back cut open.

He hit the ground with a loud thump as I scrambled up, the venom flowing out of my back. The pain there was nothing compared to what I had been feeling and was feeling mentally, so it barely bothered me as I threw a punch at him while he tried to get back on his feet, sending him into the trees with a sound that resembled thunder. I barely had time to blink before he was back again, and I dodged kicks and punches, some hitting their marks, others missing completely. I managed to tear a good chunk out of his shoulder before he somehow made a long gash from my forehead all the way to my neck, just nearly missing my right eye. I was glad of that, it would be a pity to loose part of my sight part way through. I wanted to take him down with me, so that Aro could have a loss too, no matter how minor. I glanced at my opponent, and compared to me he was almost healed. This was not how it was going to end. It couldn't end this way, leaving him virtually unscathed.

The false heat of the change rushed through me again as I leaped off the ground, knocking him off his feet as I roared, claws digging into his arms as I pinned him to the ground, ignoring the gasps of shock from behind me. He soon got over the shock of my sudden change and knocked me off him and into the trees, where I knocked over a fair few before scrambling up again. I wouldn't allow myself to cry out in pain as he tore at my neck and sides, and I swiped my paw across his stomach, sending a few pieces across the clearing. I dodged a few more of his attacks, and when I sent him flying my instincts retreated enough for me to think as I stood shaking and panting for un-needed air in the clearing.

Did I even want to continue? I found it rather dull, and my wounds were already healing. The one on my face would still take a while, for it was deeper then the others, but the earlier ones were almost gone. I decided it was time to let him win, and reminded myself to make it look accidental. As he stumbled back I simply waited as he ran at me, at the last moment pretending to dodge but failing. Pain ran through my leg as he tore it out of its socket, leaving me on three legs. I halfheartedly swiped at his leg as he dug his foot into my side and flung me across the field. I groaned as I hit a tree, ignoring the branch that was now lodged in one of the many wounds that punctured my side. I scrambled back out only to be knocked back to the ground, and I didn't even struggle when he tore off my leg. It hadn't been that useful anyways I thought as I sunk my teeth into his arm.

"Stop!" Commanded Aro, and we both looked up in surprise, and I refused to unclamp my jaws. "It is time we take a short break, for we will soon have some visitors." I dropped his arm and slowly turned back into a vampire, pulling my arm towards me and trying to reconnect to my shoulder without much hope. I slowly got to my feet as my arm attached itself back to my shoulder and turned around just in time to see Edward bursting out of the forest.

_The end part 2. Part 3 is soon to come._


	20. Story and Forgiveness

Pain shot through my chest, and it wasn't from the many wounds that resided over just about every part of me. It was seeing him again, and that horrible pained and panicked expression on his face. His eyes darted around until they rested on me, and I promptly fell to the ground again at the way he looked at me, the horror residing in my eyes. Was he disappointed that I wasn't dead yet? That I hadn't been hurt more in the time I'd fought?

His eyes were filled with pain and shock, but the two emotions that stuck out the most was the anger and the sadness. My heart shattered for what seemed the millionth time as I realized that he really truly hated me. I had realized it earlier, but it hadn't registered until now. He was hoping that I had died, that the Volturi were happily burning my remains while telling scary stories and singing victory songs. But here I was, on the verge of the end of my existence, but still here. But no, stupid vampire boy couldn't have torn off my head just a second before Aro told us to stop, he had to pull off my arm instead. When I looked up again Alice was there as well, her features panicked until her eyes rested on me, and her expression quickly changed to horrified. At least I brought out about the same emotions in everyone. Then came Jasper and Carlisle, and I wasn't surprised to see the same expressions on their faces. I tried to scramble backwards, away from their expressions.

I had to look somewhere else, so I looked down at my side and saw the branch still sticking out of it. I stopped my scramble, and in a moment of sheer stupidity I decided to see if I could get the branch lodged into my side even further so that the wound wouldn't heal, hoping it would quicken my demise. I used my power to hit it as hard as I could once and was pleased to see that it went in another inch or so, but I had shattered the branch in the process. Suddenly there was a sharp tug, and I cried out in pain and surprise as the branch, or what was left of it, was pulled out of my side. I looked up to see the blonde vampire who I had been fighting holding the branch in one hand, smirking down at me. Hatred flooded through me, for a moment making me forget who was there.

"Where's the fun in killing something that's already half dead?" He sneered, waving the venom covered branch at my face.

"What's the point of killing something who wasn't really fighting as much as they could? There isn't much glory in saying that you killed something that wanted to die." I said quietly, wiping the venom out of my eye. "Actually, it's usually known as pity."

"What?" He asked, obviously stunned. Wasn't the brightest vampire now was he. I was now aware that everyone else was listening to our conversation, and with what strength I had left I stood up, still shaking.

"Obviously you haven't heard the story, or you are just too thick to add two and two together. Let's go with the first alternative. The Volturi came and kidnapped me and everyone who I loved, stuck us in separate cells for a while, tortured several of them, then made me choose the fate of my family. Or what used to be my family at least. I doubt they think of me as part of it anymore, after what I've done." I swallowed before continuing. "I chose what I believed would be the best choice for them in the long run. I had to lie to the one I love more than anything. I had to tell him, had to make him believe that I didn't love him anymore." I was holding back sobs now as memories of his face as I told him, perfectly preserved in my memory, flashed across my eyes. I tried to shove them back as I made my voice harsher. "And he believed me. I wish that he could read my thoughts, that just once he could. Then he would have known that I was lying, but he didn't." I could almost feel the tears streaking down my face as I admitted the horrible things I had done. "I broke him. I broke what I valued more than anything, more than my existence. You could take away everything and anything I have ever had, as long as I could keep him with me. Then I would be happy. But now that I am hated, I will do everything I can to keep him happy. So, when Aro came out here, where ever here is, I made a deal with him. I would fight whomever he wanted me too, and looser dies. So here I am, and I surrender. I give up. So please, just kill me. Kill me now, tear me to shreds and burn whatever is rest." I looked up at him hopefully. "I promise I won't resist, but please, just put me out of my misery." I begged. He seemed to think about it when suddenly Alice jumped between us.

"Stop!" She commanded. "Aro, we came, so please give us a few minutes alone with Bella. We promise that she will still be here when you come back." Alice begged. I stood there, completely and utterly confused, as Aro nodded. Maybe they wanted to kill me themselves, and just leave the pieces there for them to burn. I turned my gaze to Aro, who studied them carefully before nodding once.

"Ten minutes." He agreed, then the whole guard disappeared.

"Bella, tell me that wasn't true." Alice said, looking at me. "Please tell me it wasn't true."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, falling to my knees as my strength gave out. "But I can't live with myself anymore. I can't. What I've done…it's too much. Who would forgive me after what I did? Who would believe me if I told them it was a lie? That it was something I was forced to do?"

"Bella-" She started.

"The pain I'm going to go through is nothing compared to what I've been feeling." I said. "So, if you have any mercy for me left in you, any pity, just end my suffering please."

"BELLA, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Roared Jasper, who now stood in front of me as well. I looked up at him in shock, then whimpered as my arm started to mend. "Will you just let us talk? Why do you think that we are here now? Do you think we would have come if we wanted you to die?" I thought about this, and then I just stared at the ground, no decent answer coming to me.

"You might have found it entertaining." I mumbled in confusion.

"Bella, why won't you-" Jasper started when Alice stopped him.

"It doesn't mean anything to her when we say it. She thinks that we are playing some type of sick joke on her." She whispered. "There is only one person who can make her believe differently." Her eyes rested on someone behind me, and I couldn't bring myself to look. I continued to stare at the ground.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, crouching in front of me. He lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him, and I wanted to flinch away. How could he still talk to me after what I had done? "Bella, tell me one thing, and whatever you do, do not lie. I don't care if they are going to come kill me if you tell me this, I just need to know. Were you lying that day?" He asked, black eyes drilling into mine.

"Yes."I started, completely unable to lie. "Aro made me lie. He made me leave you, and it was the hardest thing I have ever done. If you don't forgive me I'll understand, for what I did was horrible and completely unforgivable-"

"Bella, I forgive you." Edward said quietly and I stared at him in shock.

"What? Why?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Because Aro made you lie, and you were just doing what you thought was best for everyone. For everyone but yourself." He crushed me to him, and I complied, unable to move. "I had done the same thing before, lying for your own good, and you still forgave me."

"And you believed me." I said quietly. "How I shall never know. But Edward, never ever believe me if I ever say anything like that." I ordered, pulling back to see his face clearly. "I love you Edward, and I swear that nothing will ever be able to change that." A faint smile crossed his features.

"I know Bella, I know." Then he leaned foreword and whispered in my ear. "And if I ever have to lie to you again, don't believe me. Never doubt that I love you."

"I won't." I promised.

"Very sorry to interrupt, but the Volturi are back." Carlisle said, speaking for the first time. I winced again as my arm finally reattached, and I sighed as I scrambled up, swaying slightly. I smiled weakly at Carlisle, hoping he had forgiven me as well. Edward steadied me, holding me back as I tried to approach them. I looked up at him, confused.

"We found you, so you don't need to fight." He whispered in my ear.

"So Bella, they did come back for you! How touching." Said Aro, constantly cheerful. "So, will the fight continue?" I was about to answer when he continued. "Remember every part of our bargain." Suddenly I remembered something. My eyes found the other members of the guard and they eyed us greedily, as if daring me to refuse. But if I did they would hurt my family…

"I will continue." I replied. I turned to Edward and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, but they'll kill you all if I don't. I love you so much." I then leaped forward and knocked the unsuspecting vampire off his feet, tearing a good piece of his side off in the process before leaping back before he even knew what had happened.

He clambered up, shock still evident in his red eyes. I jumped at him again, shifting into a tiger halfway through and biting his hand off before he had a chance to recover. I snarled as he lunged at me, knocking me off balance and sending me hurtling into the trees. I yelped before getting back up and fighting again. We fought for hours until suddenly I managed to lock my jaw around his neck. Time stopped and he froze, almost pleading me to stop. When time rushed forward I was suddenly myself again, a vampire surrounded by chunks of white marble. I collapsed on the ground, staring at it for a few minutes, in which no one dared to move. I finally looked at Aro and glared at him.

"Let us leave now." I snarled and Aro nodded. "And don't you dare break your side of the bargain." I turned and stumbled towards Edward, who rushed out towards me.

He picked me up quickly, and with a glance and a nod at Carlisle ran into the forest. I curled into his arms and was content to stay that way forever, excluding the stinging of my healing wounds. I didn't mind them as much, and I opened my eyes to see a country side rushing past us. With a glance over his shoulder I saw clouds of black smoke weaving through the trees in the distance, and I gave a small humph before tucking my head under his shoulder again. Edward gave a small chuckle at this, and I just pulled myself tighter against him. After we reached the cover of the trees again he slowed to a stop, and I looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking me over quickly as if to check that all my limbs were still attached.

"Pretty much. Are you okay?" I asked, looking him in the eye, hoping not to see any regret or hurt left in them.

"I'm fine." He assured me, and his eyes showed that he wasn't lying. He carefully set me down before I threw my arms around him again, not willing to let go of him unless absolutely necessary. I sudden rush of homesickness shot through me, and I looked up at Edward.

"I want to go home." I whined. I knew it was stupid, but it was what I wanted most at the moment was to be home safe with my family. Either that or a good long shower.

"I know." Edward breathed. "We'll leave as soon as possible." I nodded and tucked my head under his chin as he rubbed my back. "Now lets go back to the car, the others are probably already there." I nodded again as he picked me up and ran off once more.

* * *

_The last part of the story, or the ending or whatever. There is still going to be an epilouge, which I'm about to edit and post, but then this story is finally done. Hurray!_


	21. Epilogue

_9 months later…_

I stood in the doorway, looking at the interior of the house. It was elaborately decorated for Christmas, with mistletoe hanging in the door ways, lights going up the stairs, and wreaths and candles just about everywhere. Alice, Rosalie and I had decided to go mad with the decorating because we didn't have much else to do, so it looked like someone had stuffed all the Christmas themed items from various stores into a box and it had exploded all over the house. Rosalie had even managed to convince Emmett to hang up the Christmas lights outside. We would have had several light up reindeer outside as well, but Jasper thought it would be funny to scare Emmett while he was on the roof, causing him to fall and smush the poor reindeer. It seemed perfect, but yet something was missing, and I just couldn't pinpoint it. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as I tried to figure out what was still needed.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to jump a bit. He had managed to sneak up on me as I was thinking, and it amused him to no end to do it.

"Something is missing, but I can't figure out what." I sighed as there was a shrill squeal from upstairs, and then Alice came hurtling down the stairs. Edward ignored her and continued to talk.

"Maybe a Christmas tree?" Edward suggested, and Alice beamed while quivering in excitement. Who knows, maybe she just really loves Christmas trees? I don't think anyone could no what was behind Alice's antics most of the time.

"That's what we're missing!" I chirped, and started towards the door.

"Oh, lets all go!" Alice said, promptly herding up everyone else before snatching my hand and dragging me up the stairs. "Come on Bella, we have to get ready!"

"Alice, we are going to go buy a Christmas tree, not going to a party. Why do we need to go get ready?" I asked, digging my heels into the floor.

"Because it's snowing and cold outside, and don't you think people will start to wonder if we just wander around without the appropriate attire?" Alice pointed out. I looked down, and realized that leaving in jeans and a t-shirt in freezing weather wouldn't be the greatest idea if you wanted to remain inconspicuous.

"Good point." I sighed, and was promptly dragged off by Alice.

"We'll be back in five minutes!" She called before slamming her door shut. "Okay, lets see." She dug through her closet for a moment before throwing out a brown turtleneck, a dark blue jacket, jeans and some boots. "Put those on then sit down so I can do your makeup." I rolled my eyes and agreed, still wondering why she was fussing so much. After a few flicks of her wrists and various brushes being jabbed near my eyes she was finished. "Okay, done!" She chirped.

"Finally. Can we go now?" I asked as we headed down the stairs. Everyone was already there, complete with jackets and gloves. Edward was fidgeting nervously, but he stopped when he saw me. I ignored this and dashed to his side, and we all crammed into the Jeep, as it was the one that would most easily get the tree onto the top. Plus Emmett didn't much care if the paint got scratched, where as Edward, Alice or Rosalie would probably through a fit.

By the time we got to the tree lot it was dark and snowing a bit, and it looked extremely pretty under the light of the Alaska moon, and there was hardly anyone there. Every couple headed in a different direction as we all searched for the perfect tree. Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist as we wandered through the rows, and I was content just to walk like this forever. After a while I broke away to examine one of the trees.

"Bella?" I looked up as Edward called my name. "I think I found the perfect tree." I walked over to him and looked at the tree.

"What makes it perfect?" I asked curiously. Besides a bit of difference in where the branches were it looked exactly like all the others.

"Look." He pointed to the bottom of it, and there was a small black box under it. I leaned down to pick it up, straightening back up as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't you want to see what's in it?" He asked as I looked at the box. I was still completely confused to why there would be a black box under a random tree in the first place. I carefully opened it, and when I saw what was inside I gasped. I looked up at him, speechless. "Marry me?" He whispered in my ear. I looked down at the ring and back at up at him, completely shocked. After a moment a smile spread across my face and I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. "I'm guessing that's a yes then?" He chuckled as I laughed along with him. "Of course it is! Yes! One million times yes!" I laughed as he smiled down at me, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him so happy. There was a squeal as Alice jumped out from between two trees and ran over, hugging us both. Jasper followed her at a slower pace, smiling at us. "I knew it!! I am so happy for you two! It was about time as well!" She squealed.

"Congratulations." Jasper grinned, retrieving his wife. "What's going on?" Emmett asked as he walked over. Alice broke out of Jasper's grasp and ran over to hug him as well. Rosalie beamed at the two of us, automatically knowing what was going on, and I grinned back. "They're engaged!!" Alice announced, nearly lifting Emmett off the ground. Edward slipped the ring onto my finger and hugged me. "I love you." He whispered in my ear as Alice hugged the man who was selling the trees, to his great surprise, as he came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"I love you too. Forever."

**The End**

* * *

_It's the end! Yay! Took me long enough...  
I'm not exactly happy with the ending, but hey. I tried. ;) Hope you liked the story, and thank you so much for reading. hugs  
So, until my next story,  
Lily_


	22. AN: New Story

Hey guys,

So I'm just here to say that I've started a new story, Faded Clouds, so I would quite appreciate it if you'd go check it out. It's quite different from this story, and very much set in an alternate universe. Everyone who was a vampire is still a vampire, but Bella isn't quite human. But that's all I'll say for now, so please go take a look. 

~Lily


End file.
